The Revenge of Colonel Staquait
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In a follow up to "Tarzan and the Prison Break," Colonel Staquait and the French Foreign Legion with the help of German soldiers, kidnap Jane Porter and her friends while they are on a picnic in the jungle in an effort to get back at Tarzan and his friends for humiliating him. *Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Next Best Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own "Tarzan" or its characters. They are properties of the Walt Disney Company and Edgar Rice Burroughs.

"The Revenge of Colonel Staquait"

By GKHJ123

Chapter 1

"The Next Best Thing."

It had been a long 24 hours for Jane Porter. She had been at Renard Dumont's trading post for the last hour trying to get a hold of the French Magistrate through the radio, so that they could secure the release of her husband, Tarzan, and their friends as well Dumont's most dedicated employees, Hugo and Hooft. They were former soldiers in the French Foreign Legion headed by Lt. Colonel Jean Staquait, who ordered them to burn down a village of women and children and they refused. Thus, Colonel Staquait made them deserters and fugitives in the eyes of the French Foreign Legion. He hunted them down in the jungle once and failed, but after obtaining their barbecue sauce, he got the drive and passion again to hunt them down and came to Tarzan and Jane's treehouse, captured them, and brought them back to Cape Doom, their main prison just up the coast. When Tarzan failed to return with them, Dumont suggested that Tarzan was also captured and Jane had the idea that in case Tarzan did not return with Hugo and Hooft, the French Magistrate would take care of everything.

Well, Jane arrived at the trading post that morning and although she had some luck, the person on the other line told her that the only way she could contact the magistrate was if she contacted him through the mail. Despite all her efforts, Jane was beginning to grow exasperated. Dumont remarked that it had been a frustrating day for both of them and then came up with a small back up plan. He had recieved masquerade costumes instead of ten shipments of tea like he ordered. If the real magistrate couldn't help them, then he and Jane would have to do it themselves. Putting the crates down, he walked to Jane who losing more and more hope by the minute.

"Hello?! Hello?!" cried Jane as she tried to get a hold of the Magistrate.

"Aw, Jane," sympathized Dumont. "It pains me to see you like this." He placed a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of support.

"Well, there isn't a thing you can do Monsieur Dumont," said Jane taking his shoulder off. "Not a single thing. And because of it, I may lose Tarzan." She lowered her head and small tears were beginning to form. Just then, Dumont had an idea and his frown turned into a small smile.

"Well, you're wrong, Jane," he said. "There is something I could do." This made Jane excited knowing that Dumont had an idea on how to save her husband.

"You know how to contact the magistrate?" she asked excitedly, jumping out of the chair.

"No," said Dumont as he walked over to a case of masquerade costumes that had just arrived that morning. "But perhaps I can give you the next best thing." He grabbed a fake beard and a top hat and showed them both to Jane who's smile of excitement turned into a face of confusion.

"The next best thing?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," said Dumont. "Since we can't contact the magistrate, I do have a way of maybe masquerading as one to convince Col. Staquait that Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft are wrongly accused of being enemies to the French Foreign Legion and that they should be released. " Dumont then looked over what Jane was wearing in front of him, which was a yellow shirt and a green wrap skirt and she was barefoot.

"Of course," continued Dumont. "I am going to need to have some help if Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft are to be saved from Cape Doom. I think a beautiful rose like you can qualify for something like that."

"I'll do anything to save Tarzan," pleaded Jane. "Just tell me what you want and I will do it."

"First of all," said Dumont. "You are going to have clean yourself up a bit. Bring me your Sunday best and you can look the part of someone who works at the magistrate. And since I am going to be masquerading as a magistrate, you can act as my assistant." Jane then walked over to the case of costumes that had just arrived and looked inside for any female magistrate costumes.

"How can I act as your assistant if you have nothing for me?" Jane asked. "I don't see any other magistrate costumes in here." Dumont walked over to Jane and placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"You don't need to look like a magistrate, you know," he said. "In France, all women who works for the magistrate do not need to have a magistration uniform. It's optional and in your case, I am pretty sure you have something you can wear for this act."

"I do have a pair of dresses," replied Jane. "They could suit me well."

"Excellent, Jane," said Dumont. "I shall arrange a steamship to take us to Cape Doom first thing in the morning. Until then, you must get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow if we are going to bring Tarzan and his friends back."

Jane got up and left the trading post somewhat satisfied that Dumont was going to do everything in his power to save the love of her life. As Jane walked back to the tree house, Dumont noticed what appeared to be a picture of him, his wife and his young son, Michel. He had not seen them in a long time and Staquait only communicated with his son through letters, who was now a guard at Cape Doom with the French Foreign Legion. Eventually, he was going to see him again and the truth behind their family splitting up would soon be revealed in due time.

As Jane got back to the tree house that night, she walked into her bedroom and pulled out the only two dresses she owned: one was a blue dress that she had bought from Dumont when he first arrived in the jungle. The other was her yellow dress that she wore when she and Tarzan first met. It held dear sentimental value to Jane and without saying a word took it out of the drawer and hung it up beside her bed, thus deciding it was the one she would wear for this mission. She then went to bed early that night, knowing that she would need all the energy she could muster to save her husband and everything she held dear to her heart.

But, at first, Jane did not feel like falling asleep. All she could do was lie in bed thinking about her husband and his friends inside the walls of Cape Doom, thinking about what was going to happen to them if she and Dumont would not act. Jane had only seen Col. Staquait a few times, but every time she saw him, she knew the danger he possessed to her and to anyone who came across him or the French Foreign Legion.

"Oh, Tarzan," she sighed to herself looking up at the ceiling. "Monsieur Dumont and I are going to get you out of this, one way or another. Just hang on, my love." With those words, Jane went to sleep hoping for the best in her mission with Dumont.

By the time Jane woke up early the next morning, it was still dark and the steamship that was to take them to Cape Doom would be arriving at any moment. Getting out of bed, she walked over to her linen drawer and grabbed a white petticoat, a pair of white bloomers, corset and gray stockings and laid them on the bed. Stripping off her yellow shirt, blue green tanktop and green wrap skirt, Jane first put on her bloomers and stockings and then grabbed her corset and walking over to a mirror, watched as she tightened it as far as she could. Once her corset was tightened, Jane slid on her white petticoat and grabbed a white undershirt to cover the corset. She then grabbed her yellow dress and slid over her head and covered her undergarments. Once her dress was on, Jane grabbed her purple necktie and tied it around her neck before grabbed her white gloves and putting them on her hands. Finally, she grabbed her ankle boots and slid them on her feet, completing her dressing.

After putting her hair into its bun, Jane stepped into the boat and lowered herself down to begin the short walk down to the trading post where Dumont and the Steamship were waiting.


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter 2

"The Journey Begins."

The sun had already risen by the time Jane arrived at the trading post. She then saw Dumont waiting for her at the dock with the steamship already there. Jane could see that Dumont was wearing a black suit that normal magistrates would wear in France. Upon seeing Jane arrive at the Trading Post brought a small smile to Dumont's face.

"Well, well, well, Jane," he said admiring Jane in her yellow dress. "You certainly look the part although I don't think yellow is a suitable color for the magistrate."

"It's the only one I wanted to wear you know," she said. "I wore this when Tarzan and I first met you know. "

"Well, nevertheless, you look beautiful," he said. "Shall we go?" Dumont then bent his elbow at Jane.

"Certainly," she said and Dumont escorted her up onto the steamship. Walking onto the steamship, Dumont and Jane were then greeted by the ship's captain who was fellow in his mid-50's.

"Good morning, Monsieur Dumont," said the captain. "We are expecting to arrive in Cape Doom around noon time today. The winds are favorable and should be on our side for the entire voyage."

"Thank you, captain," replied Dumont. "I am sure you know what you are doing."

"I do indeed," he said. "My men will escort the both of you down to your staterooms for the voyage. If there is anything you need, just let us know."

Jane and Dumont were escorted down below to their staterooms which were in the bottom of the ship. As Jane walked into her stateroom, she could not help but think to herself about Tarzan's fate. She then sat down on the bed looking out at the small window. All she could see was ocean, but to her, the ocean meant something to her. She could not help but think about the time she was going back to the ship that would take her and her father, Professor Porter, back to London. With encouragement from him, Jane jumped off the rowboat they were in and swam back to shore where Tarzan was, thus, beginning her new life with him and his gorilla family. A life that had continued for her and her father ever since.

Now, that life was about to be taken away if Jane and Dumont did not arrive in Cape Doom in time. After a short while, Jane left her stateroom and walked up to the bow of the steamship, trying to see if Cape Doom was out in the distance.

"Jane, are you up here for some fresh air?" asked Dumont. "The captain has just informed me that we are a mere 3 miles from Cape Doom, we're almost there, you know."

"That's good to hear, Monsieur Dumont," she replied. "It will soon be over and Tarzan will be back with us."

Just then, they heard the sounds of bells out in the distance. Looking ahead on his telescope, Dumont and Jane could see the bells of Cape Doom prison ringing loud and clear. The smile on Dumont's face soon turned into a look of worry on his face.

"Monsieur Dumont, is something wrong?" Jane asked. "You looked worried." Dumont then put down the telescope and looked at Jane with worry.

"Those bells, Jane, mean the sound of an execution is about to be taking place," said Dumont grimly. "I need to tell the captain we have to hurry." Dumont ran as fast as he could to the bridge where the captain was standing at the wheel.

"Captain," Dumont panted almost out of breath. "We need to go faster now!"

"Monsieur Dumont," said the Captain. "We are nearing shore; we don't need to go fast."

"Don't you see?" cried Dumont grabbing the captain's scruff of his neck with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice. "The whole reason we are going to Cape Doom is because the jungle man, Tarzan is in there and he may be executed as an innocent man. So, I don't care if you are near shore or not, I need you to increase speed, NOW!"

"Very well, Monsieur Dumont," the captain said with the sounds of nervousness and fear in his voice. "I'll do as you wish. Increase speed!" The quartermaster at the helm did as he was told and increased speed towards Cape Doom. Dumont then stepped out of the bridge and approached Jane who was just outside.

"Better get ready, Jane," said Dumont. "We are nearing shore now." They walked back down to the main deck and just a little while later, the steamship arrived at Cape Doom. Dumont walked onto the dock with a fake beard and top hat and he was now carrying a cane. Jane soon followed as they were approached by a pair of French Foreign Legion guards who then saluted Dumont as he and Jane stepped down.

"Your honor," said the first guard. "What brings you to Cape Doom today?"

"Well, you see, Gentlemen," said Dumont in his magistrate's voice. "Apparently, your superior, Lt. Colonel Staquait is carrying out execution orders without permission from me and I am here to stop that from happening." Realizing what their so-call "magistrate," had just said, they let Dumont pass but the second guard grabbed Jane's arms and placed the bayonet of his gun at her throat.

"What are you doing here, madam?" he asked. "Are you with the magistrate?"

"Let her go, soldier!" thundered Dumont, scaring the soldier and releasing his grasp of Jane.

"She is my assistant," said Dumont calmly. "She joins my court from London and I think how inappropriate it is to handle a lady like that."

"Oh, yes, of course," said the soldier. "My apologies to you, madame." He let her go and Jane soon rejoined Dumont, as they walked through the jungle path, leading up to the prison. But then, just as they were walking up to the prison door, they heard a sound that made them shudder: the sound of gunfire. Jane froze in fear over what she was now hearing.

"Tarzan!" she whispered in fear and was just about to pick up the skirt of her yellow dress and run as fast as she could towards the door, with Dumont running behind.

"Jane, stop!" he said and grabbed Jane's arm to stop her from running any further. "You should not be running like that! If you do something foolish like that, we will be exposed for who we truly are and arrested as spies! Do you want something like that to happen?"

"No, I don't," said Jane. "I'm just worried for Tarzan."

"I know my dear," said Dumont calmly. "But one must have patience for something like this idea of mine to be properly run." Jane was reassured by this and calmed down both mentally and physically.

Now, in a calm manner, Jane and Dumont walked up to the gates and the guards saluted Dumont and they were let into the prison. Just then, they heard the sound of fighting going on from the main courtyard of the prison and the sound of Col. Staquait's icy voice was also heard.

"Yet, your strength is that you never fear for your own safety," he said to Tarzan. "But you do have a weakness. Execute Hugo and Hooft!"

Now, enough was enough and Jane grabbed the skirt of her dress again and ran as fast as she could towards the door, passing by prisoners who hooted at her as she ran. Dumont then once again put on his Magistrate's persona and followed Jane who was now running franticly even though she was wearing high heeled boots.

"You actually care about those two dolts?" she heard Staquait say and saw him put his sword at Tarzan's throat. Now, Jane was angry and charged like an angry bull towards Staquait.

"So predictable! And a fitting epithet for the lord of the jungle," he said with an evil smile. With all her strength, Jane made a fierce jump at Staquait and pushed him away from Tarzan sending him down to the ground.

"You!" cried Staquait recognizing Jane even though her hair was in a bun and that she was wearing a yellow dress as opposed to the yellow shirt and green skirt she wore last time along with her hair being let down. Getting up on his feet, he dusted himself off and looked at her cold in the face.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Stopping you from breaking the law, colonel," responded Jane sharply pointed her gloved hand at Staquait.

"Ridiculous," responded Staquait furiously. "I am the law!" He then clapped his hands and summoned several guards ready to arrest Jane.

"Really," responded Jane with a smile. "The magistrate may have a different view."

"What is going on here?" said Dumont disguised as the magistrate. Upon his arrival, all the guards put down their weapons and saluted him.

"Um, just executing criminals, your honor," said one guard.

"No one file executions orders with my court," replied Dumont pointing his cane at the guard. "Who is in charge here?"

"Well, that's your man up there, sir!" said Hugo who was down in the courtyard along with Hooft.

"Yeah," said Hooft. "The one with the evil sneer and the poor people skills. Can't miss him!"

"I trust there is a reasonable explanation for all of this!" said Dumont, looking straight in Staquait's eyes.

"I can explain, sir," said Staquait, knowing that the jig was up and that he was in serious trouble.

As Dumont continued to look at Staquait, Jane smiled over at Tarzan knowing he and his friends would soon be fully rescued and that the nightmare would soon be over. However, little did Jane realize that she would soon return to Cape Doom and her nightmare would start all over again in the worst possible way.


	3. Staquait's Explanation

Chapter 3

Staqauit's Explanation

Staquait led Dumont down to his office for a good explanation over why he chose to execute three innocent men. For Dumont, the ploy was working perfectly as Staquait still had not picked up on his disguise, although he picked up on Jane through the yellow dress she was wearing and her hair in its bun. Walking into the office, Dumont stood in front of Staquait's desk as Staquait stood behind it. Looking slightly uncomfortable, Staquait stood to attention.

"Colonel Staqauit," said Dumont. "I have come to your prison over the fact that a young British woman named Jane Elizabeth Porter, had brought me to your prison of operations over the fact that you were planning to execute three innocent men for crimes. One of whom was her husband named Tarzan, the savage jungle man otherwise known as the missing link. In other words, how can you justify yourself for your actions?"

"Well, sir," began Staquait nervously. "Hugo and Hooft were deserters you see. They defied orders to burn down a village of women and children, you might say. As a result, they were deemed traitors to the people of France and the French Foreign Legion, so in accordance with laws of this prison, they were deemed fugitives and had to be executed for being traitors. As for Tarzan, he ruined my plans to carry out the executions the first time, so I seized the opportunity a few nights ago to capture him when he tried to break Hugo and Hooft out of here and I made him into one of my prisoners. He tried to help them escape again and as a result, we captured him and I sentenced him to hang today. But then, those two dolts returned here to rescue him and well, I seized the opportunity to finish what I started and then that woman knocked me down, you arrived and I am standing in front of you right now, sir."

Dumont was still not convinced by Staquait's explanation. Deep down inside, how could a fellow Frenchman do something so treacherous to his friend as well as his fellow workers at the trading post? Why, Hugo and Hooft were some of the best employees he ever had; better than all the others that were under his command. If he really were the magistrate, he would stop at nothing to have Staquait treated like his good friend, Colonel Alfred Dreyfus: stripped of his rank and sent to a prison island in exile.

"Well, Colonel," replied Dumont. "I still believe your actions were defiant to the country of France and to me. Our job is to make sure these criminals pay the debt to French society and from what I saw today, you were not doing that commitment to the people of France and to the French Foreign Legion. I shall have to see that you are severely punished for your actions. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"You do make yourself perfectly clear, sir," said Staquait. "My actions were stupid and I consider myself a disgrace to the people of France and the French Foreign Legion, sir. I am now ready to accept any punishment that you might give me, sir."

Dumont's thoughts soon turned into a crazy idea that if he turned Staquait to the French government, then maybe he could be considered a hero and a friend to the people of France. Dumont was never really liked by the people of France because he had a dream to one day become a successful businessman and instead of becoming successful, many believed he was swindler because he was considered one for his business practices. But, maybe having convinced Colonel Staquait to turn himself in for his actions might just give him the chance to at least turn himself into a hero for once.

"Well, Colonel Staquait," said Dumont. "I hereby order you to return to France and resign your commission as leader of Cape Doom prison and that you are to be stripped of your rank and sent to an island prison under French Law for your intentions to execute three innocent men, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"But, sir," protested Staquait. "This prison will fall without my leadership and if it falls, where will France place our prisoners who are serving their sentences as well as for my guards who look up to me?"

"Colonel Staquait," continued Dumont. "A true prison leader must show leadership to his guards and give them the guidance they need to successfully run one of France's prisons. The government has requested that you abandon your post by the end of the year or face forceful movement from the government. I am sure you do not something like that to happen to a man of your rank, am I correct?"

At this point, Colonel Staquait knew the jig was up. Everything he had worked for his entire life was about to go down the drain all because he had been obsessed with doing away a pair of bumbling soldiers who were not even French, but American, as well as doing away with a savage jungle man who interfered with his plans the first time around and had a plan to extract some personal vendetta on him by executing him as well and instead, he got a reprimanding from his superior and ordered to surrender everything he had: his rank; his leadership; his prison; everything.

"Yes, sir," said a dejected Staquait. "I will remove myself from my position at the end of the year."

"Very well, then, colonel," said Dumont. "You are now dismissed." Staquait saluted Dumont and left his soon to be vacant office. Dumont smiled as he knew that Staquait was not really going to leave office, but rather be humiliated for his actions not just to kill his jungle friend and two best employees, but also for embarrassing his country and fellow citizens.

As Dumont walked from Staquait's office, he couldn't help but look for his son who was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to see Michel again, give him a great big hug and beg his forgiveness for leaving him in France all those years ago. But, he could not find him and he didn't want to be seen by anyone other than as the Magistrate. But, eventually, he would have to see him again, but not right now.

Later, Tarzan, Jane, Hugo and Hooft were on the steamship that would take them all back to Africa. But, Colonel Staquait and two guards saluted Dumont, Hugo and Hooft had some parting words for their former superior.

"Hey, Staquait," called Hooft from the steamship and he along with Hugo, blew raspberries at him down below, much to the amusement of Jane and Tarzan.

Realizing he had been humiliated so severely, Staquait grew angry and in a fit of rage, yelled so loud that his scream could be heard over the steamship's whistle. As the steamship left, Colonel Staquait threw his fist in anger, knowing that one day; he would continue to finish what he started and he would stop at nothing to have his vendetta carried out, one way or another.


	4. The Journey Home

Chapter 4

"The Journey Home"

As the steamship carried Dumont, Tarzan, Jane, Hugo and Hooft away from Cape Doom prison, all five of them were glad that their battle against Col. Staquait and the French Foreign Legion was over, at least for now. Nevertheless, Hugo and Hooft both knew that they had at least one person to thank for their rescue.

"Well, thanks coming for coming through to us, Lady Jane," said Hugo.

"Yeah, but next time, feel free to cut in a little less close," added Hooft, knowing how risky Jane was in nearly joining them as a fellow captive.

"How did you get the magistrate to come?" asked Tarzan climbing onto the side of the ship slightly.

"Well, let's just say we can thank Monsieur Dumont," said Jane smiling. Just then Dumont stepped over towards them.

"I think that would be appropriate," he said, removing the fake beard and top hat he had been wearing as part of his disguise. "Given that I am Monsieur Dumont."

"Well, hey," remarked Hooft. "That's a scam worthy of us."

"Yeah," added Hugo. "And we just don't toss around compliments like that." However, Dumont knew that just because he saved his employees, did not mean that they were to be excused from their duties at the trading post.

"That is true," said Dumont. "But there is a lot of work to be done at the trading post since the two of you were not there for a considerable period of time."

Hugo and Hooft smiled nervously, knowing that all of the hours they put into the Trading Post were considered important at least to Dumont himself.

"Well, you see, Monsieur Dumont," chuckled Hugo. "I am pretty sure whatever happened at the trading post while we were in prison can easily be fixed, can't it?"

"I can see why," replied Dumont. "But you are my most dedicated workers and that none of my men are even close to being able to replace you in manners like this. I need you and that is why Jane and I risked ourselves to get all three of you out of Cape Doom."

Tarzan took those words to heart very deeply as he too realized the significance of how far Dumont and Jane had gone to get him and his friends out of Cape Doom prison and away from Staquait and the French Foreign Legion. As he got off the side of the ship and back onto the deck, he couldn't help but wonder if Jane and Dumont were captured as well. Then, he would have been put to death at the gallows with them being forced to watch. In fact, although Dumont seemed like he had Staquait stripped of his rank, he really had not been and that he was still a danger to him and his loved ones and that he seemingly dreaded the thought that one day Staquait would return and get his revenge. Tarzan then looked at the one person whom Staquait would target: his wife and mate, Jane, whom he had saved many times before and that he would never live with himself if anything were to happen to her.

"Now, then," said Dumont. "I would like to speak with Hugo and Hooft in private about the loads of work that they need to make up upon our return to the trading post."

Hugo and Hooft smiled nervously as they followed their boss down below to his stateroom for a good long talk.

As Tarzan and Jane looked out over the ocean, Tarzan could not but wonder why Jane would do such a thing as come to Cape Doom and put herself in harm's way.

"Jane, may I ask you something?" asked Tarzan. "It is very important."

"Of course, Tarzan," she replied. "What is it you want to ask me?"

"Well," said Tarzan. "Why did you have to risk yourself to save me and my friends? You could have been arrested or worse."

"Tarzan, I know that you worry about me and that you always protect me," explained Jane. "But I wanted to save you because when I jumped off the rowboat to come back to you instead of going back to London, I dedicated myself to spending the rest of my life with you in the jungle and that I would stand by you as much as you would stand by me. I tried to contact the magistrate through the radio and they only said that the only way I could contact the magistrate was through the mail and that would not work well, so Dumont offered me the next best thing which was for me and him to come to Cape Doom and rescue you ourselves with him disguised as the magistrate and me acting as his assistant."

"And that is why you are wearing the dress you wore when I first met you?" asked Tarzan, taking note of the yellow dress Jane was wearing in front of him.

"Yes, Tarzan," she said. "This dress is of great sentimental value to me because I wore it when we first met like you said, and it symbolizes who I am as a woman from London, England and a wife to a savage jungle man like you. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you as you have been for me. Although, I am still baffled why Dumont didn't have a disguise for me."

Both of them chuckled at the remark that Jane had just made. She was always full of dry wit and Tarzan liked that in his wife, more so than Terk or Tantor, his close friends from childhood.

As the steamship docked at the trading post that night, they all got off glad that the nightmare they all experienced was over; however, Hugo and Hooft had some worried looks on their faces in regards to what was going to happen to them for missing all of the work due to the fact they were in Cape Doom for all that time. But before Tarzan and Jane left to return home to the treehouse, Dumont had some parting words for them.

"I trust you two will sleep well tonight," he said. "Especially after all that has happened in the past 24 hours."

"Well, you might as well say that," chuckled Jane. "At least Tarzan can sleep in his surroundings as opposed to a prison wall, you might say." Tarzan couldn't help but smile at her.

"Monsieur Dumont," added Tarzan. "I couldn't help but thank you for all your help in helping me get free. I was wrong about you when I first met and I think now you are a dedicated ally in these jungles."

"It is my pleasure, Tarzan," replied Dumont. "But remember that Jane played a big role here as well. After all, she was the one who saved you from getting stabbed by Staquait after all."

Tarzan and Jane shared a glance and the two of them waved goodbye to Dumont and they began their walk back to the treehouse arm in arm as Dumont smiled with content. He then walked back in the Trading Post and was prepared to close up for the night when he saw the picture of him and his family again.

"Oh, Michel," sighed Dumont. "I may not have gotten a chance to see you this time, but one day, we will see each other again and I will apologize for everything I have done to you and your mother. If only you can forgive me."

Meanwhile, back at Cape Doom, Colonel Staquait sat in his office knowing that what happened earlier in the day was only a minor setback. He knew that he would still continue his mission to punish Hugo, Hooft and Tarzan for their crimes against him at least in his mind. Now he added Jane and Dumont to his hit list and that he would only feel satisfied that mission was complete that if all five of them would be dead by hanging.

"They think I am just going to give up my rank and my leadership just like that," Staquait growled. "As I always say, he who falls one day lives to fight another day." He then took his sword and slashed a picture of Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft in front of him, knowing that one day, one way or another, he would get his revenge on Tarzan, Jane, Dumont and especially Hugo and Hooft.


	5. A Chance at Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own "Tarzan," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and Edgar Rice Burroughs.

Chapter 5

"A Chance for Revenge"

He had been humiliated to a point of sheer disgust. But, Lieutenant Colonel Jean Staquait was a man who would not go down as easily as most would expect. A few days ago, he had his former soldiers, a pair of Americans named Hugo and Hooft as well as the savage jungle man, Tarzan, in his grasp of being finished off for good. But, thanks to the intervention of Tarzan's wife, Jane Porter and trading post proprietor, Renard Dumont, disguised as his boss, his prisoners were released and he was left in fury and agony. As he oversaw his prisoners, he thought to himself that the magistrate who had come and supposedly sacked him was not the same person and that he had been tricked to the point that there was a time that he almost believed that he was being sacked.

"That couldn't be the magistrate who came here a few days ago," he thought to himself. "If he did come, then I would have been notified first hand and have gotten this fortress ready for his arrival. I have been tricked and I will stop at nothing to make sure I get my revenge on all those who humiliated me, even if I die trying!" His chief lieutenant stepped forward to his superior and took notice of his scowl of anger that was on his face.

"Sir," he said. "I have some news regarding the supposed magistrate that came here with that English woman." To Colonel Staqauit, it was the best news he heard all day. Maybe now he would start his chance at revenge.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Staquait asked. "What did you learn?"

"I learn from several of our officers who were on duty at the docks that the man who came here was not the magistrate you were expecting," said the lieutenant. "The true magistrate was back in France the entire time everything was happening here on Cape Doom. We contacted him to see if he was coming here at all and he said that he was not making any plans to come here."

"I knew it," said Staquait. "It was indeed an imposter. I was tricked; we were all tricked! That British woman may have something to do with this."

"How do you say that, sir?" asked the lieutenant. "She seemed harmless to me. All she did was stop you from breaking the law."

"How could that be possible?" thundered Staquait. "One thing I have taught myself is you are the law and anyone who defies you as someone who keeps the peace will be punished to the fullest extent of the law that bears your name."

It was then that Staquait got an idea, an awful idea. Colonel Staquait got a wonderful, awful idea. He smiled evilly as he looked towards his lieutenant with evil eyes glaring at him.

"I know just what to do," Staquait laughed in his throat. "I will come up with a plan to get back at all those who defied and mocked me. I will personally get back at Tarzan, the Englishwoman, the imposter and especially, Hugo and Hooft."

"What exactly is your plan, Colonel?" remarked the lieutenant as they walked out of the courtyard and back towards Staquait's office. "Just give me the order and I will have the men to advance towards the jungles of Africa and go after those who did all of this to you."

"I will have us go to Africa," began Staqauit. "Then we will scour the jungles for any sign of those people. However, I want us to target the Englishwoman and use her as bait to lure Tarzan and the others here. Then, when they come to rescue the Englishwoman, I will personally kill them all right then and there."

"I have always said that you were devious in your plans, Colonel," said the lieutenant. "But I didn't know you were that treacherous."

"I am a treacherous person, lieutenant," replied Staquait. "I always have been and always will be. Once I capture the Englishwoman, I will personally do with her whatever way I want and no one will stop me, not Tarzan, not Hugo and Hooft and especially, that imposter who made a mockery of me in my own office of power."

"Sir," added the lieutenant. "May I suggest that in order for us to avoid a similar situation and further humiliation, there is a platoon of German soldiers near the location that could help us locate the people you seek to bring here. "

"Ah, yes," sighed Staqauit. "The German West Africa Company has military camps near the site of my targets. Maybe they can help us in getting revenge and at the same time, give me power that can one day promote me to the president of France. All my life, lieutenant, I have always lived in the shadow of my family and those who were superior to me, now I am just inching closer and closer to put all of that to rest forever. By doing this mission, I can finally make a name for myself and achieve invincibility for what I was never able to accomplish and that was becoming a respected soldier, not for France, but for a country that would respect for who I am, both personally and militarily. Yes, lieutenant, a new day is about to dawn for me and the French Foreign Legion."

The lieutenant looked a little uneasy at what his superior was saying. Sure, he may have been humiliated by a few people, but did he think in his mind, feel it is necessary to extract revenge in that sort of manner? Maybe Colonel Staquait should think before he would act, but perhaps, the German soldiers that he would recruit to capture the bait used to capture Tarzan and his other targets would probably do all the work for him. Who knows? To the lieutenant, in his mind at least, only time would tell.


	6. Treetop Tag and Unexpected Guests

Chapter 6

"Treetop Tag and Unexpected Guests"

While Colonel Staquait and his men plotted their mission to get revenge on Tarzan and his friends, the ape man and his wife, Jane, were swinging through the trees in a rousing game of treetop tag. It was a personal favorite game of Tarzan's and he and Jane frequently played it throughout the times they were married. In this particular game, Jane managed to avoid getting tagged by hiding high in a mango tree. But of course, Tarzan eventually found her for he knew that he was the king of treetop tag as Jane was still a rookie despite having lived in the jungle for only a year. Of course, Jane was still learning to drop her civilized, English ways for uncivilized, Jungle ways. But, she was still a lady from London and always tried to maintain her dignity.

"Gotcha!" he cried and the game was over.

"Yes," laughed Jane. "You have to admit, that I am getting better at treetop tag."

"Yeah," replied Tarzan. "You are acting more like an ape every day." He was just about to rub Jane's cheek when she suddenly stopped him.

"Like an ape?" she asked disgustingly, remarking at the fact she was a proper English lady who didn't remarks that way. "Well, I never…," she shouted and Tarzan looked quizzingly at her and that point, she calmed down.

"…heard such a sweet sentiment," she finished and they kissed on the cheeks. Suddenly, they heard loud footfalls coming towards them. Emerging from the bushes were Tantor the elephant and on his back, Terk the gorilla, both of whom were shown to have full of fright on their faces.

"RUN!" shouted Tantor.

"They're coming!" added Terk and they stopped in front of them with a sudden jerk.

"Who is coming?" asked Jane. Just then, three women wearing dresses similar to Jane's emerged from the bushes wielding Parasols like swords and they had eyes set on Tarzan.

"Unhand her, you savage man!" said the tall woman in the green dress and she led her friends into beating Tarzan with their parasols. Jane soon recognized the women.

"Eleanor?" she said to herself and that point, she knew who they were.

"Eleanor! Greenley! Hazel!" she cried, pulling Tarzan away from their beating. "What are you doing?"

Hazel, the small fat woman in the blue dress grabbed Jane and pulled her away from Tarzan.

"We've come to rescue you," she said, once again holding her parasol in a defensive positition.

"Rescue me?" asked Jane. By now, Eleanor and Greenley, the medium skinny woman in the pink dress were not beating Tarzan, but rather waving them to keep him back.

"Stay back!" shouted Greenley, continuing to hold her parsol in defense.

"Come Jane," cried Hazel. "Hurry!" She pushed Jane away and Tarzan climbed up into a tree branch to avoid getting beat on any further. Just then, he grabbed Eleanor by her parsol and she yelped in fear. Greenley tried to swat him off, but it was no use. Just then, Captain Gerald, the man who brought Jane and her father to Africa arrived carrying what appeared to be the women's luggage that they had brought with them.

"Good day, Miss Porter, Tarzan," he said tipping his hat in greeting to Jane and Tarzan who was still up in the tree branch.

"Captain Gerald," said Jane. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing these ladies to Africa," he replied. "Farewell, ladies, enjoy your stay."

"Wait!" cried Eleanor. "Don't leave us!"

"Come on, Jane, let's go! Added Hazel and grabbed her arms as a motion to move her away from Tarzan.

"No, no, let go, LET GO!" Jane cried, taking Hazel's hands off of her body. "I don't need to be rescued."

"No?" said her friends. "You don't need to be rescued."

"Of course," said Captain Gerald. "I tried to tell them that you and your father stayed behind in Africa according to your own free will. But they wouldn't listen. Then, I told them about the wild man-."

"Savage wild man," interrupted Hazel.

"No, no, no," chuckled Jane. "Tarzan isn't a savage wild man. He was raised in the jungle by gorillas ever since he was an infant."

"Then, I assume he is one of your father's experiments," said Eleanor.

"Why don't you put him back in his cage now?" added Greenley.

"Cage?" remarked Hazel. "He's got a cage?"

"No, no, no, no, no," added Jane. "You don't understand, Tarzan's not a science experiment, he's my husband." Those words sent hushed gasps through Jane's friends. How could someone like her, in their minds, throw away a pretty civilized married life in Europe and instead marry a man who was raised by gorillas?

Meanwhile, Colonel Staquait and his men were aboard a prison ship taking them to Africa. Accompanying him were 25 French Foreign Legion soldiers and 25 German soldiers from the German West Africa company. Acting as his second command was one of the most feared generals in the German army named Klaus von Hoess, a notorious war general known for savage attacks on European forces in central and western Africa. He was a tall man, muscular and very fearsome, known for putting fear into the minds of armies. To the people of Germany, he was known as the Law South of Germany. Staquait had recruited him due to his record with tracking down British and French commandos who were a threat to Germany's power in West Africa.

"So, general," said Staquait. "Are you aware of why you are coming with us to this particular part of the African jungle?"

"You want me and my men to find someone for you," he said in a heavy German accent. "A young Englishwoman with long brown hair is that correct?"

"Yes," replied Staquait. "I want to use her as bait for her husband and friends to come to Cape Doom and try to rescue her. Only then, would I be able to finish them off once and for all."

"I still don't understand," said General Hoess. "I hunt down enemy soldiers for the German empire, not innocent women who have nothing to do with this war."

"General, this savage wild man does have something to do with this war," said Staquait. "And this Englishwoman is the bait to finish him off once and for all. In addition, two former soldiers of mine who just happen to be Americans are also wanted by me. You hunt down soldiers, do you? While you are hunting down the Englishwoman, look for those two dolts as well."

"I understand, Colonel," said General Hoess. "I will do as you command."

"Very well then," said Staquait. "And remember, the Englishwoman sometimes wears her hair in a bun. So, if you see a woman whose hair is in a bun, you will know that is her."

Although it was against his personal judgment, General Hoess had no other choice but to comply with Staquait's orders. Just then, the ship neared the shores of Tarzan's jungle, where Staquait's planned invasion and hunt of Jane Porter and her friends was about to begin.


	7. Tea in the Treehouse

Chapter 7

"Tea Time in the Tree House"

Jane was never expecting here old friends from England to arrive in the jungle. She didn't need to be rescued. In fact, she was happy where she was, with Tarzan and her father in the tree house made by Tarzan's parents. Still, she still wanted to give them their hospitality, so, she had up for tea and it was only then did they all clear the air.

"You see, professor," said Eleanor to Jane's father. "When you and Jane didn't return to England as scheduled, we were sure that something happened to you." But just then, Tarzan crept over and smelled Eleanor's face. She didn't take this very lightly, you might say.

"Really," she continued to speak as Tarzan continued to sniff her. "Something terrible must have happened to keep you here."

"Yes," added Hazel. "And then we heard the rumors about the jungle man here."

"Oh, my," gasped Professor Porter. "We didn't mean to cause so much worry."

"But we couldn't be happier," giggled Jane pouring them some more tea. "Tea?" The three of them took the tea and only then did they realize what was in it as they coughed out some of it.

"What an unusual flavor," remarked Greenley. "Do I see a hint of…"

"...dirt," finished Eleanor.

"Oh, well," replied Jane. "Maybe just a hint of dirt, you might say. Sorry."

"It's the best we could do," said Professor Porter. "With twigs and banana leaves."

"Oh, well you've done a splendid job," laughed Greenley. "Despite the uh, heh, heh, circumstances."

"Yes," added Hazel, taking note of the tree house's interior. "You have quite a crafty little home here."

"It does have its own charm doesn't it?" said Jane. "In fact, it was originally built by Tarzan's parents when they first arrived here."

"Really?" remarked Hazel. "Do tell us more about your family, Tarzan."

This didn't sit well with Tarzan, as he didn't really like to talk about his mother and father very much due to the fact that he lost them at a very early age and that they died in a very gruesome manner.

"I never knew them," said Tarzan sadly.

"Oh, that's so sad," said Jane's friends.

"They were killed by Sabor, the leopard," he continued. "In this room, right there." He then pointed to the spot where Kala discovered their bodies after the attack.

"Tarzan!" said Jane, knowing that her husband had gone into too much detail. "If you don't mind, would you gather some fruit for us, dear?"

"I'll be right back," said Tarzan and left through a hole in the ceiling. Jane's friends were still shocked over the description of how Tarzan's parents died and smiled nervously at them.

Meanwhile, Tarzan was gathering some fruit in a nearby fruit tree in the jungle when he came across Terk and Tantor, who were standing at the base.

"So, how's it going with the troublemakers?" asked Terk.

"They're not troublemakers," said Tarzan. "They're Jane's friends from England."

"Eh, same thing," added Terk. "Personally, I don't trust anyone who wears clothes. What are they hiding anyway?"

"I like Jane's friends," said Tantor. "They smell nice."

"You can smell them all you want," said Terk. "But I am warning you, Tarzan. Pretty soon, Jane's going to start having you act all civilized. Then, before you know it, it's goodbye vines and hello pants."

"Jane doesn't want to-," began Tarzan. But, just then he heard voices coming from the bush that was nearby. Creeping over towards it, he peeked over to see what was going on.

"Did you find her?" said a voice. Looking through the bush, he could see what appeared to be men in French Foreign Legion uniforms being accompanied by German soldiers.

"No, I did not," said the other. "There is so much jungle and so very little people. It will take days before we find the Englishwoman. Then, we can find the others."

"We can search the nearby waterfalls," said one of the German soldiers. "We have until nightfall to find what we are looking for. If we don't find her today, then we continue tomorrow."

Tarzan then grew very worried over the fact that the French Foreign Legion had returned. He knew that those men were looking for someone very close to him and although he had a good idea who they were looking for, he didn't act and thus grabbed the spear of fruit he collected and made his way back to the tree house.

"Oh, dear Jane," laughed Eleanor as Jane picked up the tea tray. "Tarzan's not the type of man we'd expect you to settle down with."

"Not that we see what you did," added Greenley, nervously.

"Right," added Hazel. "He is as we say, rustly proportioned."

"Yes," laughed Jane. "Well, I am very happy that I am living here in the jungle with Tarzan."

"Happy?" laughed Eleanor. "Here, living in the jungle? My, you've certain have changed."

"Changed?" asked Jane taking note. "In what way, you might say?"

"Well," began Greenley. "What Eleanor is saying is that the Jane Porter we went to finishing school with was a proper lady and well, now, even though you are happy here and that it is quite lovely, you live in what is essentially…"

"A tree," finished Eleanor. "You live in a tree."

"But, I'm still that proper lady," said Jane sitting down and covering her legs with her green skirt. "I'm still the same Jane Porter you went to finishing school with, with whom, you went to finishing school with." She gave a slight giggle to prove to her friends that she was still proper.

"Yes, well, in fact," she continued. "You'll be impressed that I have already organized a picnic for tomorrow."

"Oh, I do love picnics," laughed Greenley.

"So, put on your Sunday best, ladies," said Jane. "You will see that here in the jungle, we can be quite civilized." Just then, Tarzan came back with the spear of fruit.

"I got fruit," he announced and bit into a mango in a much undignified manner, causing Jane to roll her eyes at him, while at the same time, trying to hide what he saw earlier in the day, he knew that Jane and her friends would be walking into danger with the French Foreign Legion hiding in the jungle.

Meanwhile, Colonel Staquait and General Hoess had their men set up a camp near the trading post and were awaiting the first platoon of men that had been searching all day for Jane. Soon, they returned and they appeared to be empty handed.

"Well, did you find them?" asked Staquait. "Did you find the Englishwoman?"

"I am afraid not, sir," said the German soldier. "We searched all day and have found no trace of her or Tarzan."

"They must know we are here," said Staquait. "I want all high ranking out searching during the night. We are not leaving here until we find who we are looking for." The men saluted Staquait and Hoess and returned into the jungle accompanied by more soldiers.

"It's only a matter of time now," whispered Staquait as he looked out into the jungle. "It's only a matter of time."


	8. A Civilized Picnic Gone Horribly Wrong

Chapter 8

"A Civilized Picnic Gone Horribly Wrong"

The next morning, Jane had spent all morning preparing herself for the picnic that she was going to take her friends on. Although she seemed excited about it, Tarzan was somewhat confused by it. He was a jungle man by birth and he always would be. A civilized picnic to him seemed out of character for someone of his nature.

"Oh, Tarzan," said Jane excitedly as she prepared a picnic basket. "This is going to be absolutely splendid. We'll have lunch, we'll recite sonnets and we'll play badminton just all those picnics I hosted in England. Well, if anyone should host an English picnic in the jungle it should be me."

She then grabbed Tarzan's father's suit out of a dresser drawer and gave it to him. Tarzan had not worn it since the time he almost left the jungle to return with Jane and her father to London while Clayton was moving his plan in motion with capturing the gorillas.

"Now, be a dear and wear your father's suit, hmm?" she said. Unbeknownst to her, Terk was listening from a nearby window.

"Hello, pants, goodbye vines," she whispered and Tarzan shut a window blocking her out.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well," answered Jane. "In the civilized world, men don't walk around wearing loincloths, it just doesn't seem natural, you know."

"I won't wear the suit," said Tarzan, already making up his mind.

"Why, why not?" Jane asked, wondering why her husband would get out of his comfort zone for at least one day.

"You are embarrassed by me," said Tarzan, stating his case. Fortunately, Jane tried to reassure him.

"Oh, but it's not like that at all," she said encouragingly, but Tarzan, king of the apes, had already made up his mind.

"I won't pretend to be something I'm not," he said and left the treehouse, leaving Jane saddened and somewhat disappointed by her husband's behavior. She lived in his jungle world every day since they were married. In her mind, couldn't Tarzan drop his pride for one day and accompany her and her friends on a picnic like she had in London before she came to Africa. Well, Jane didn't have very long to think so she now faced the prospect of going alone with her friends.

Later that day, Jane changed into her yellow dress and made her way towards the trading post to meet her friends, who were staying there with Renard Dumont.

"Well, Jane," he said. "How lovely of you to come here. I see you are here for your friends, yes?"

"Yes, I am," replied Jane. "Are they ready?"

"We are ready as we'll ever be," said Eleanor, adjusting her hat. Greenley and Hazel soon followed suit.

"I say Jane," said Dumont. "Isn't Tarzan with you or something?" Jane bowed her head in disappointment as she was still stung over Tarzan's decision to come with her on this picnic.

"Monsieur Dumont, he decided not to attend," she said sadly. "It's for personal reasons."

"Oh, what a shame," remarked Hazel. "But, I am pretty sure you have a lot in store for us today, Jane. Like you have always done at our picnic's in London."

"Yes," added Greenley. "Don't we all look forward to your English picnics?" Jane couldn't stay sad for very long as she smiled and began to lead her friends out of the trading post.

"Well," Jane said smiling. "Shall we go, girls?" So, Jane and her friends walked out of the trading post and begin to make their way towards the picnic site, which was located in an open area overlooking the Rhino falls.

Meanwhile, Staquait and General Hoess were overseeing a group of soldiers that they were going to lead in search of Jane and her friends. Unbeknownst to Jane and her friends, a French Foreign Legion soldier had been spying on them as they made their way through the jungle. The soldier ran back as quietly as he could without getting noticed by them. He explained to Staquait and Hoess that they were heading towards the Rhino falls.

"Men," said Staquait. "When we approach the Englishwoman, make sure she does not escape the area surrounding the falls. I want her alive. If any of you fail me, you will pay dearly for your crimes and mistakes. Let's go." The platoon moved out with their sights set on Jane and her friends. Now, Staquait was getting closer to getting even with Tarzan.

Jane and her friends continued to make their way towards the Rhino falls taking in the fresh warm air that filled the jungle.

"Ahh," sighed Jane. "Gorgeous day for a picnic, isn't it?" But, Jane's friends were already tired from the long walk and wanted to rest.

"We haven't got much farther to go, have we, Jane dear?" sighed Greenley trying to stay cool with her pink parasol. "I hate to be a bother but-."

"Our feet are killing us," groaned Eleanor.

"It won't be long now," said Jane, clearing away a bush with her gloved hand. Suddenly, a loud noise caused Greenley to jump with surprise.

"What was that?" she cried and ran over towards Jane. "Jane, I am sorry to act like this, but I am such a nervous Nellie."

"Oh, now, now," reassured Jane. "Don't be frightened. Just look around you, why I sort of find it like an English garden with a-." Jane then gasped as a fifteen foot python slithered passed at her boots.

"An English garden with a fifteen foot python," she finished nervously. She calmed down quickly and cleared another bush which led them into the clearing overlooking the Rhino falls.

"I suppose you will enjoy this, girls," she said.

"Oh, my word," remarked Eleanor.

"It's incredible," added Hazel.

"Spectacular," exclaimed Greenley.

"Ladies," said Jane. "Welcome to my paradise." They then set up their picnic as unbeknownst to them, Staquait, Hoess and their men were watching from a safe distance waiting for the time to strike and make their move.

Meanwhile, Tarzan was sitting in a tree looking over the western part of the Jungle. Professor Porter had climbed up to the top and Tarzan was surprised to see him up here.

"Tarzan, my boy," he said. "I thought I might find you up here."

"Professor?" Tarzan asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing science?"

"Well, I thought I'd give myself a break and have you come to see me," answered Professor Porter.

"But, you came to see me," corrected Tarzan.

"Oh, right, right, right," corrected Professor Porter. "I heard all about your little spat with Jane."

"She's embarrassed by me," said Tarzan sadly.

"You know Jane takes her civilized ways seriously much taking your jungle ways seriously like you, yourself," said Professor Porter, trying to encourage Tarzan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tarzan.

"Well," said Professor Porter. "If I may Tarzan, Jane lives in your jungle world every day and so, wouldn't it be so terrible to live in her civilized world for just one day?" Tarzan took the professor's wise words to heart and decided to meet up with Jane and her friends at the site.

"No," smiled Tarzan. "It wouldn't hurt at all. Thank you, professor." He swung out to change into his father's suit. Unfortunately for him, Professor Porter was left in the tree and by the time he could call Tarzan back, he was long gone.

By now, Jane and her friends were sitting on a blanket, drinking their afternoon tea, smiling and laughing with one another.

"Oh, Jane," said Eleanor. "This is all so just-."

"Delightful, Jane," added Greenley.

"Perhaps the jungle isn't so savage after all," finished Hazel.

At that moment, Staquait realized that now was the time to move his plan into action. He grabbed his sword and a pair of handcuffs and with a fling of his wrist, the platoon of men began to make their move towards the picnic.

"It's like I said girls," sighed Jane. "We can be quite civilized when we want to be."

"Well, I am pretty sure we can be civilized as well," said a voice. The women gasped and turned around to see Colonel Staquait and his men surround Jane and her friends. Jane gasped at the sight of the French and German soldiers advancing towards her and her friends.

"Colonel Staquait," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this man Jane?" asked Eleanor nervously. "What does he want?"

"I do know him," said Jane. "He was the one who nearly killed Tarzan and Monsieur Dumont's workers, Hugo and Hooft."

"That is correct, Miss Porter," he asked. "Now, the time has come for me to get revenge on Tarzan and you are going to help me do just that." The soldiers raised their guns at Jane and her friends and the four women screamed in fear and they all began to tremble greatly.

"Now, you listen to me, Colonel," said Jane. "We can give you anything you want, but please leave us alone. You and your men have no business to be here, so I ask you to leave at once."

"I am afraid that won't be necessary my dear," replied Staqauit. "I am placing you under arrest for being an accomplice to public enemy number one, Tarzan. Seize her at once!" A group came forward and grabbed Jane's arm. Her friends tried to defend her by pushing the soldiers away, but it was no use. More men came forward and grabbed Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel as well.

"Just for that," said Staquait. "You three are under arrest for assault on French Foreign Legion officers. Destroy this picnic and let's go." The soldiers savagely destroyed the picnic set up and Staquait watched as rope was tied around Jane's wrists. He then walked over and pulled her face towards his.

"You are just the bait I need to finish off Tarzan once and for all," he chuckled evilly and then turned to the men holding Jane and her friends in custody. "Take them away to the boat and lock them up."

"Where are you taking us?" demanded Jane.

"You are being taken to the place whose fate is worse than death: Cape Doom," answered Staquait and laughed evilly as Jane and her friends were taken away by the soldiers. With the site dismantled, Staquait and the remaining soldiers left, their mission successful and done with quiet dignity. Just then, Terk was eating ants when he saw Jane and her friends being taken away.

"Oh, no," she gasped. "Jane and her friends are being kidnapped! I've got to warn Tarzan." She ran as fast as she could towards the treehouse to tell Tarzan what had happened.

But, Jane and her friends knew that a day that was supposed to be fun and merry instead turned into a day of sorrow and ruined plans as they were now prisoners and hostages of the French Foreign Legion all because of one colonel's grudge against Tarzan. Now, they were being taken to Cape Doom and none of them expected that their nightmares were only just beginning.


	9. A Flower Blooms Before Humiliation

Chapter 9

"A Flower Blooms Before Humiliation"

It was supposed to be a perfect day for Jane Porter and her friends, Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel. What began as a civilized English picnic of fun and laughter was turned into a day that would become the worst day in their entire lives. They were now prisoners of the French Foreign Legion led by Colonel Staquait all because of Tarzan getting in the way of his goal to kill Hugo and Hooft, two former soldiers now working for Renard Dumont. After they were captured, Jane and her friends were led aboard a steamship owned by the French Foreign Legion and taken for a long journey towards Cape Doom. Inside a holding cell aboard the ship, Jane and her friends with their hands still tied up and their dresses now dirtied, were left wondering about what would happen to them.

"Jane, I don't suppose you know where we are do you?" moaned Greenley.

"Trapped," groaned Eleanor. "We are hopelessly trapped by the French Foreign Legion. What did we ever do to deserve this?"

"You haven't done anything wrong," said Jane sadly but trying to keep her spirits up. "I think the French Foreign Legion only wants to get back at Tarzan, so they want to use me as bait."

"But why?" asked Hazel. "What do they want with the Jane Porter we went to finishing school with? She never did anything that was against the law."

"She didn't," answered Jane. "Let me tell you all something, I am not going to let these men lay one hand on you. If anything happens, they will want me because I am what they are looking for. You are all innocent women because you are only here because they think you are all my accomplices. So, as long as we do what they say, we can somewhat get out of this alive when Tarzan knows about us and that he comes to our rescue."

"Jane, do you think we would have been protected if Tarzan was with us?" asked Eleanor. "All that you asked him for was to be like us, civilized people on a picnic in the jungle and instead he turned us down and left us to be captured by these French savages."

With every word that Eleanor spoke, Jane had begun to question herself over how Tarzan really felt about accompanying her and her friends. Sure, she was his wife and he was her husband, but he was not like Jane at all. All she wanted Tarzan to do was to be civilized for one day and then he could go back to being in his jungle world. She only wanted to be like that because she was homesick from her days in London and a picnic would not make her feel homesick anymore. Now, here she was captured and on a prison ship because Tarzan was not there to protect her.

It was just before nightfall when the prison ship arrived at Cape Doom. Jane could see that it was still the same melancholy building as last time, a place of pure evil and something that was not meant to serve justice to those who committed crimes in the name of the law.

"All right, prisoners," said a French guard. "Let's go." Two men, a French Foreign Legion officer and a German Soldier stood Jane and her friends up and placed neck chains around their necks and foot chains around their boots. The guards led Jane and her friends off the ship and into the prison where prisoners were admired by their beauty and hooted and howled at them as they passed the cells towards an isolated cell near Colonel Staquait's office, overlooking the main courtyard.

Jane and her friends were placed in the cell and just as they were being released from their bonds, one guard grabbed Jane's arm and looked at her square in the eyes.

"Colonel Staquait would like to meet with you in private," said the soldier.

"Leave her alone!" cried Greenley.

"What do you want with her anyway?" added Eleanor. "She's done nothing wrong."

"She has committed crimes in the name of France and the French Foreign Legion," responded the Guard. "But Colonel Staquait would like to have an audience with her, so unless if you want to be subject to humiliation and further punishment, I suggest you stay quiet and follow our orders!"

"Don't worry, girls," said Jane nervous but trying to keep a positive outlook. "I'll be fine." Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel watched as Jane was led to Staquait's office where Colonel Staquait himself was waiting.

"We have brought the Englishwoman for you sir," said the guard. "Here she is for you." The guards threw Jane into the office and shut the door behind them, leaving her alone with Staquait, who stood behind his desk eyeballing Jane as she stood in front of him.

"Do you know the reason of why you are here?" asked Staqauit. "Do you wonder that you here because you are English and that you are married to the savage wild man known as Tarzan?"

"I can give a few good reasons why," replied Jane. "You want Tarzan because he was trying to protect Hugo and Hooft and so you want me to lure him here so that you can kill him."

"Very true, Miss Porter," he laughed. "But, you must also remember that you attacked me the last time you came here, just as I was about to finish off Tarzan once and for all. If it weren't for the intervention of the imposter who impersonated the French magistrate, I could have arrested you and forced you to watch Tarzan hang from the highest gallows along with Hugo and Hooft."

"So, you have me here to finish what you started?" remarked Jane. "You have me here just so you can finish off Tarzan once and for all." Just then, Staquait walked around his desk and set his eyes all over Jane's body. He then put his hand in Jane's hair, undoing the bun it was in and causing her hair to fall down to her shoulders.

"That's not the only reason, Miss Porter," he said evilly. "It's not every day we get a woman prisoner on Cape Doom for private strip searches. I miss the days in France where the women were willing to make themselves undress the men. Now, I am going to get back what I lost when I was transferred here from France."

At that moment, Jane began to get scared. Staquait was going to do something horrible to her, but if she and her friends were going to survive, she had to do whatever he asked her to do, even if it was not easy. Pulling his chair out from his desk, Staquait took off his hat and sat down directly in front of Jane.

"Now, Miss Porter," he said. "I will now perform a strip search, so I will ask you to take off your clothes one article at a time. Failure to comply with my orders will result in severe punishment to you and your accomplices. When you remove your clothes, you will place them in that box right next to you." He pointed to the box that was at Jane's feet near a chair that she was assigned to use for the strip search that Staquait was planning to do.

Jane was hesitant to accept Staquait's requests at first and she didn't want to do what Staquait said, but if she and her friends were to get out alive, she had no choice.

"Start with the gloves and shoes," he said. Jane sat down in front of him and one by one, she removed each white glove from her hand and each boot from her feet and placed them all in the box next to her.

"Remove the stockings," continued Staquait and Jane slid off her purple stockings leaving her barefoot and placing them in with the rest of her accessories. Afterwards, she stood up in front of Staquait.

"Remove your necktie," added Staquait and Jane undid the purple necktie that was around her neck and threw into the box.

"Remove the top of your dress," ordered Staquait and Jane took off the top of her dress, revealing the corset that she had underneath.

"Remove the skirt of your dress," ordered Staquait again and Jane undid the back of her skirt, causing it to fall and reveal the white petticoat she had underneath. Now, Jane was struggling to hold back tears of embarrassment as she was now in her undergarments.

"Remove your petticoat," ordered Staquait and Jane, who wanted this all to stop, did as she was told, removing her petticoat and dropping it into the box. Now, she stood before her captor wearing nothing but her underwear: a corset and white bloomers.

"Remove your underwear," ordered Staquait and Jane was now crying quietly as she slid off her bloomers and unhitched her corset, dropping them both into the box.

From their cell, Jane's friends could now see from the silhouette of Staquait's office that she stood before Colonel Staquait completely naked. All that they could do now was cry silently for their friend's pain and suffering, mentally and physically.

"Oh, lord God," cried Eleanor. "Please help our friend in this moment of crisis. Please find someone to help us all."

Later, Jane was led out of Staquait's office by two guards wearing a prison uniform, but instead of being put back into the cell with her friends, she was led past them and taken to another cell that was used for the most dangerous prisoners in Cape Doom. Looking around, she could see the small room closing in on her and laying down on the bed that was provided for her, all she could do was cry. She cried because of her humiliation in front of Staquait, she cried because she wanted her father, but most of all, she cried for Tarzan to rescue her from this horrible prison called Cape Doom. She wanted this nightmare to end, but she knew that if there was any chance for her and her friends to survive, they had to stick together and pray for one another to survive the nightmare that was known as Cape Doom.


	10. A Friend Within the Compound

Chapter 10

"A Friend within the Compound"

Tarzan frantically searched the jungles for any sign of Jane or her friends. When Terk warned him that Jane and her friends had been kidnapped by men in uniforms, he knew right then and there that Staquait was responsible. When he couldn't find any trace of them, Tarzan raced over to the trading post that night and his panic was a surprise to Dumont, who knew almost immediately that Jane was in danger.

"Dumont," cried Tarzan, trying to catch his breath from moving so fast. "Have you seen Jane or her friends anywhere?"

"No, I haven't," answered Dumont. "The last time I saw them was earlier this afternoon when they left for their picnic and they should have been back by now."

"I feel that Colonel Staquait may be responsible," said Tarzan grimily. This made Dumont stop in his tracks. How could someone from his country do something like this to a close friend like Tarzan and why he did it was beyond me.

"Tarzan, how did you know it was Staquait and no one else?" asked Dumont. "I thought my plan to rescue you, Hugo and Hooft worked well and that he would never harm us again. Do you think he kidnapped Jane and her friends?"

"I do," said Tarzan. "He wants to have finished what he started with us and that was having me, Hugo and Hooft put to death by hanging."

"So, by going back to Cape Doom and rescuing Jane and her friends, you could sacrifice yourself to Staquait and thus she would be saved?" asked Dumont.

"Yes," replied Tarzan. "That's what I would do."

Deep down, Dumont did not want Tarzan sacrificing himself. He knew that Staquait was dangerous and ruthless and that Tarzan sacrificing himself would only add to his ego of being an eccentric leader of France.

"Tarzan," he said. "I strongly advise you not to take those type of measures, you need me to help you rescue Jane as much as she did when I rescued you."

"Dumont, this doesn't concern you at all," replied Tarzan. "This is between me and Staquait and that's it."

"Tarzan, listen to me," begged Dumont. "You will really need my help this time. You may need me to disguise as the magistrate again."

Although it was against his better judgment, Tarzan relented and ultimately decided that he needed help. After all, Dumont helped Tarzan and he figured that he could return the favor by having Dumont help him in rescuing Jane and her friends.

"All right, Dumont," said Tarzan, exasperatedly. "You can help me, but the time for diplomacy is over. Staquait will be punished my way according to the law of the jungle. Is there anyone you know that can help us?"

"I can send a message to a platoon of British and French Soldiers who have a joint base north of here," replied Dumont. "As we both know, Staquait likes to use military force. So, if we are to stand a chance against the French Foreign Legion, we will need all the support we can muster. Besides, I know them both personally."

"How do you know them?" Tarzan asked.

"Some members of the platoon sometimes help us deliver goods that are sensitive to anyone who normally ships our supplies here," said Dumont. "It's military secrets, if you understand what I mean."

"I do in a way," answered Tarzan. "It's like several members of the gorilla tribe. Only instead of soldiers, it's with several male members of my gorilla family. But, we don't ship anything."

"Then it is settled," stated Dumont. "We will meet with the platoons this afternoon." It was only the first step, but Tarzan was inching closer and closer to rescuing Jane and her friends.

Meanwhile, Jane was still in her cell at Cape Doom, where she had spent all morning doing hard labor with the other prisoners and convicts. It was shear torture for her as she wasn't strong enough to sometimes handle the heavy hammers used to crack the rocks. Then again, she knew that Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft did the very same thing when they were imprisoned here not too long ago. But, nevertheless, she had to get used to it for right now. But, deep down, she knew that she and her friends were not being held as prisoners like all the other convicts that were on Cape Doom, but she was being held as a hostage because Colonel Staquait held a grudge against her husband and his friends and allies. Just as she was about to die from boredom, a knock at her cell door was heard and she jumped at the sound.

"Miss Porter?" called a voice with a French Accent. "Are you all right in there?"

"Go Away!" cried Jane. "I have already had quite enough of hard labor for one day."

"But, I just wanted to see if you were all right," said the voice. "Can I come in?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" asked Jane, tears welling up in her eyes. "If your intentions are to hurt me, then I won't let you in."

"Certainly not," replied the voice. "I actually know you through my father. But, I can't talk to you if you won't let me in."

"All right," said Jane continuing to fight back tears. "Do come in." The door opened and a French Foreign Legion officer who was young in his mid-20's and had black hair and a moustache entered the cell and shut the door behind him. The young man caught Jane by surprise as she seemingly knew the man, but had never met him before.

"Who are you?" she asked. "It's like I know you in a way and yet I have never met you."

"Well, you will know me for long," said the man. "My name is Private Michel Dumont of the French Foreign Legion. My father has spoken many good things about you, Miss Porter."

"Are you related to Renard Dumont of Dumont's trading post in Africa?" Jane asked.

"Renard Dumont is my father," replied Michel. "He and I have not seen each other in over ten years. But, we do maintain correspondence quite frequently."

"So I assume you are not here to hurt me like all the others have," said Jane. "I have been through enough as it is."

"I am fully aware of what has happened to you," replied Michel. "I have been wanting to report the behaviors of Staquait and his officers to the French government for some time now. Their behavior against the prisoners has been uncalled for and that I believe the time has come for a change to this prison's leadership."

"Well, I think it is time for a change after what happened to me last night," said Jane sadly. "You see, my friends from finishing school in London were visiting here and I wanted to prove to them that I wanted to still be the same civilized girl that left London some time ago. So, I took them out for a picnic near the Rhino falls, but then Colonel Staquait and his men popped out from behind the bushes and arrested us. Then, once we were brought here, they separated me from my friends and brought me into his office. He then explained to me why I was here."

"Why were you brought here?" asked Michel. "Did you commit any crime against the French government?"

"The only crime I committed was rescuing my husband and his friends from here," cried Jane. "I came with your father, disguised as the French magistrate, with the intention of him reprimanding Colonel Staquait for executing innocent men without the approval of the French courts. It worked and we managed to free them from here. But, I guess he wants revenge so he's using me to lure Tarzan here so that he could finish what he started."

"But, you said he did something horrible to you," said Michel. "Do you remember what he did?"

"Well, he made me remove the clothes and undergarments I was wearing," explained Jane, trying to hold back tears of pain from her ordeal."

"What were you wearing?" asked Michel.

"I was wearing a yellow dress and underneath I was wearing a petticoat, bloomers and corset," continued Jane. "He made me remove each article of my outfit starting with the white gloves I wore on my hands and the boots on my feet until it went all the way down to my corset and bloomers. Once I was completely naked, he made me lie down on the cold floor and then I heard unzip his trousers and then he…"

Jane began to cry and Michel handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes as she cried. Michel realized that the perverted, disgusting act his superior did to Jane was considered criminal. He wanted to report Staquait to his superiors, but Staquait had warned him that he would tried for treason if he did.

"I know this is hard, Jane," he said softly. "But did he…rape you?" Jane nodded and at that moment she began to cry harder and harder. Michel realized that Staquait had gone too far in his dictatorship of the prison and now realized that something had to be done.

"Jane," he said to the sobbing Englishwoman. "I need you to listen to me, okay?" Jane stopped crying and for a moment, listened to Renard Dumont's son had to say.

"I am going to get you out of this because I am going to write to my father tonight about what Staquait did to you," he said. "He knows a platoon of British and French Soldiers that have had their eye on Staquait for some time now. My father will tell them what had happened here and they will come to free you. But, at the same time, you need to do everything that these men say if you and your friends are going to walk out of here alive."

Although it wasn't the best news she could take, Jane agreed to what Michel had to say. But, she couldn't help but wonder how her friends were.

"How are my friends?" asked Jane with worry.

"They are fine," said Michel. "They are still in their cell and Staquait has not done anything to them, for now at least."

"Thank God," she gasped. Just then, Michel heard a noise and that moment, he knew that he had to leave.

"Jane," he whispered. "If you need an ally while you are here, I can be one. I am going to make sure that by the name of God, you are free from this horrible nightmare. If you need me, just call me."

"Thank you," whispered Jane and Michel shut the cell door behind him. As he left, Jane knew that there was a silver lining to this tale of woe. All it would now take was allies in the form of Private Michel Dumont and his father and Tarzan, who unbeknownst to her was planning with British and French Soldiers in Africa against German Soliders and French Foreign Legion soldiers in the biggest attack on a French prison since the Bastille invasion.

But, it would only be a matter of time until it would happen and for now, Jane had no choice but to stay alive and have hope as much as she and her friends could carry.


	11. Meeting with the Generals

Chapter 11

"Meeting of the Generals"

Early the next morning, Tarzan and Renard Dumont along with Professor Porter whom Tarzan managed to be taken down from the tree, left the trading post for the military camp north of the jungle. Because he was meeting top military officials, Tarzan had put his father's suit on for this visit and as he wore it, he thought of his final conversation with Jane before she and her friends left on that ill-fated picnic near the Rhino falls. Deep down, he knew that he should have gone with her, but instead, his pride came before his wife and that was something he would forever regret, at least for right now. As the steamship neared the camp, Hugo and Hooft saw how low Tarzan was and at least wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey, Tarzan," said Hooft. "I want you to know we are sticking by you buddy. We are going to get Lady Jane back before you can say, 'Bob's your uncle.'"

"Yeah," added Hugo. "There's no way Staquait is going to get with this one. Last time, she risked her life for the three of us. Now, we are going to do the same thing for her."

"Thanks, you two," said Tarzan. "That means a lot to me in times like this."

By now, the steamship had arrived at the camp and the four men disembarked and walked over towards a tent that housed the military generals. Stepping inside the tent, they were greeted by an older gentleman who wore a red British uniform and had decorations upon his tunic. He stepped forward and stuck his hand out to Dumont.

"Welcome, Monsieur Dumont," he said in a British accent. "We have been expecting you for some time now."

"Ah, General Arthur Wellington III," said Dumont. "It is good to see you again. I see you have gotten my message about a group of women from your country."

"Yes, I have," replied General Wellington. "We are right now selecting the men for the mission to Cape Doom." He then turned his attention towards Tarzan and Professor Porter and walked over towards them.

"Professor Archimedes Q. Porter," he said. "I have read about you in the London times and I must say we will do everything we can to bring your daughter home."

"I really do appreciate it, General," said Professor Porter. "Both me and Tarzan appreciate this very well."

"Tarzan, the ape man," remarked General Wellington. "I have heard about you too. Some may call you the missing link, if I do say so myself. Like I said to the Professor, we will bring your wife home."

"Well, thank you," said Tarzan. "As long we get Jane back, I can trust you."

"Well, now that's all settled," said General Wellington. "Shall we get started?"

"We may, General," replied Dumont. General Wellington then ordered the two stationed in the tent to step out and shut the tent down to signify that he could not be disturbed at any time during this important meeting.

"Now, Monsieur Dumont," began General Wellington. "Allow me to introduce you to my fellow British commanders, General David Uxbridge of the 72nd Regiment, General Thomas Picton III of the 92nd Regiment, General Alan Gordon of the Gordons from Scotland, General William Ponsboy of the 27th Regiment and commander of the Scots Grays infantry and Colonel Robert De Lancey of the 24th Regiment."

Just then, a group of men in Blue uniforms stepped forward into the tent and stood next to the British commanders.

"Allow me now," continued General Wellington. "To introduce you to my fellow French commanders, General Michel Ney III of the 33rd Infantry, General Gerard Grouchy of the 23rd Infantry, General Henri De Vebres of the 77th Infantry, Colonel Francois Collitard of the 47th Infantry and my fellow French counterpart and second-in-command, General Nicholas Bonaporte, who has no relationship with ol' Boney."

All the Generals took their seats and the meeting began. Tarzan, Dumont and Professor sat near the British and Hugo and Hooft sat near the French generals. They were a little uneasy with them being French and all. After all, they were held prisoners by the French Foreign Legion for such a long time.

"Now, we are all here today because for the last ten years," began General Wellington. "We have been tracking the movements of Lieutenant Colonel Jean Staquait. We have begged him repeatedly to either stop the ill treatment of his prisoners or be subjected to punishment by the European Union. A few days ago, the patience of England and France went dangerous thin when four women from my homeland were kidnapped by these savages, all because of a plan that was foiled to kill the men sitting with us today. Now, the time has come where the tactic of negotiation is at an end and we now respond militarily to Colonel Staquait."

Tarzan was surprised at this knowing that the man holding his wife and her friends hostage had a history not just with him and France, but also with the entire continent of Europe. But, with Jane already suffering in captivity, he knew that something had to be done to bring Jane home to the jungle where she belonged to.

"I believe we respond with several of our toughest regiments including my own," said General Picton. "In that regard, we can perform a rescue operation that results in little loss of life and that Miss Porter and her friends are rescued as quickly as possible."

"You will need infantry support, General Picton," added General Ney. "My infantry is one of the most powerful in France and can support you with backup support in case anything were to happen."

"That is correct, General Ney," said General Bonaparte. "Infantry support will be needed at all times. My view is that we surround the island so that no one gets off free: prisoners, guards, anyone. We must have Cape Doom completely surrounded at all costs."

"I agree with General Bonaparte most strongly," said Colonel Ponsoby. "Once the island is surrounded, we can gain upper ground on the enemy so anyone associated with Colonel Staquait will have to fight. Trust me, he will have to have his men armed at all costs."

"He does have guard dogs," said Hooft. "Every time I go near them, they smell me and I smell like bacon all the time."

"You certainly do now," said Dumont, causing Hooft to be slightly embarrassed by the remark.

"Oh," corrected Dumont. "But in a good way, of course."

"Don't worry, buddy," said Hugo putting his hand on Hooft's shoulder. "It's nothing personal."

"I sure hope so," replied Hooft, now still embarrassed, but much better.

"If we could take out the Guard Dogs first," added Colonel De Lancey. "We could knock out the main alert system and then we could sneak in without anyone being noticed."

"I have to disagree on that one," advised Colonel Gordon. "They have more ways of letting themselves know that Cape Doom is under attack and if any surprise attack fails, we could end up losing the battle or the lives of the hostages in much quicker fashion. We could have the French Generals smuggle several of its men into the prison and knock anything that could be used to alert the guards about an impending attack."

"We could do that," muttered the Generals. But, just then, Hugo had an idea.

"Wait just a minute, guys," he said. "Why don't you have me and Hooft go in? We know our way around the place after all."

The generals all knew that it may be too risky for Hugo and Hooft to go back inside, but since they knew the inside of Cape Doom more than anyone, they had to go with their idea.

"As much as it is against our better judgment," said General Wellington. "I believe the two of you could prepare the prison for our surprise assault. But, you will need to follow our instructions at all times or we could end up in a situation that results in the loss of your lives as well as the hostages. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, General," said Hugo and Hooft.

"Excellent," replied General Wellington. "Now, we will send you to the prison aboard on of our warships. You will enter under false names and at night when all is quiet, you will sneak around the prison, disabling all the material that is used for false alarms. When all is done, that will be the signal for our men to start deploying to the island. Once all is said and done, the island will be taken and all the Foreign Legion and German forces that are stationed will be overpowered."

"Hold on a second," exclaimed Hugo.

"There are Germans there, too?" asked Hooft. "Since when did Staquait start bringing in German soldiers, eh?"

"It appears that just off the coast of Cape Doom, there is a German commander who runs a branch of the German West African company that made an alliance with Colonel Staquait," said Dumont. "He must have sent his soldiers with Staquait to capture Jane and her friends."

"How do you know of all this, Monsieur Dumont?" asked General Wellington.

"Because," he said nervously. "My son, Michel, is a guard at Cape Doom." A hushed silence fell throughout the camp at what Dumont had just said.

"My goodness, Monsieur Dumont," said Professor Porter. "You have a son at the prison?"

"Yes," answered Dumont. "And he doesn't like Staquait's leadership as much as the next man. In fact, he has been considering resigning from the camp and either returning to France or come here to Africa to work alongside me at the Trading Post."

"Do you think he could help us?" asked Tarzan.

"If I know my son," replied Dumont. "I think he would try to help us as much as he could."

"Then it is settled," said General Wellington. "Generals, prepare all of your troops for battle. We leave at Sunset. Dismissed!"

The meeting adjourned and the Generals all left the camp. As they all left, Tarzan and the others couldn't help wondering why Dumont had a son at the prison and never told anyone. Unbeknownst to them however, he was already looking after Jane and was doing everything he could to try to do away with Staquait and seal the fate of Cape Doom, once and for all.


	12. In the Same Cell

Chapter 12

"In the Same Cell"

Jane Porter and her friends had now been imprisoned in Cape Doom for almost three days. Jane was in a separate cell away from her friends who were still in the same cell they were all in that horrible night they all arrived chained together. Those horrible memories of being forced to strip naked in front of Staquait and then violated of her dignity on the floor of his office was often times too much for her to bear. In fact, her yellow dress, boots, gloves and undergarments were still in Staquait's office and all she was to be dressed in was a prison uniform of black and white stripes and she was forbidden to put her hair in its bun, even if she felt like it. As she began another day of hard labor, Jane was already used to the hard work she was forced to do under the eyes of the evil men of the French Foreign Legion. But, she did find an alley in Michel Dumont, Renard Dumont's son who was a guard at Cape Doom and had just about enough of Staquait's tyrannical rule over the prison. Just as she was about to get started on cracking some more rocks, a loud scream was heard from inside the prison. Listening in closely to what was going on; Jane heard a familiar voice screaming at the top of her lungs. Sneaking away from the guards, she ran over to a small window and she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Greenley! Eleanor! Hazel!" she whispered to herself. "What is happening to you?" She then found out that the sounds and sights were coming from inside Colonel Staquait's office. Looking in through a window, she could see Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel standing in front of him. Eleanor and Hazel were standing completely naked, with their dresses and undergarments put into boxes next to the box containing Jane's dress and undergarments, but Greenley was still wearing her pink dress, but her boots and stockings were removed as were her white gloves.

"I will do no such thing, Colonel!" screamed Greenley, trying to defend what's left of her dignity. "If you think I am going to be subject to this humiliation, then you can forget it, you barbarian!"

"You are brave like your friends," said Staquait. "But, you will see like them that as long you remain here, you will be subject to strip searches. Now take off your dress or I will do it myself!"

But, Greenley did not comply and Jane watched in horror the sound of patent leather was heard ripping like nails on a chalkboard. Greenley's best pink dress was being ripped off her body and there was nothing Jane could do to stop it. Once Jane saw her friend's dress completely off, she then saw Staquait rip Greenley's petticoat clean off and throw it high into the air like a balloon and then she saw him throw Greenley onto the ground and pulled down her bloomers. Finally, she saw Staquait take out of knife and cut off Greenley's corset straight down the middle. Then, Jane saw Greenley's naked body lying on the floor and she saw Staquait get on his knees and undoing his trousers. Jane looked away in horror as she saw her friends being subjected to the same humiliation as she did when they first arrived, only that Jane was easily submissive to Staquait's demands as opposed to Greenley. She didn't dare look at what Staquait was doing to Greenley as she knew that he did the same thing he did to her.

When Jane returned to her cell that night, she saw her friends, now all in prison uniforms being moved to the same area as her, their faces full of fear and sadness over what had happened to them. She saw them all thrown into the cell with her like ragdolls and the soldiers showed no remorse over their actions towards them. Realizing that there were now all together, the first thing Jane could do was hug all her friends, knowing that they were all together after three days apart.

"Oh, Jane," sobbed Greenley. "I'm so happy to see you." Jane consoled her friend and Greenley sobbed harder and deeper into her friend's shoulder.

"It's all right, Greenley," said Jane softly. "I'm here, I'm here." She then turned her attention towards Eleanor and Hazel who were not as upset as Greenley, but were still wide eyed and stunned.

"Are you two all right?" she asked them.

"We are all right," said Eleanor sadly. "But, we just went through the most appalling behavior in our lives."

"It was so scary, Jane," cried Hazel. "Colonel Staquait ordered all of us into his office and he forced us to remove our clothes and undergarments and then he raped us, one at a time."

With each word Hazel spoke, the memories of that horrible night continued to cloud Jane's mind like a slow-moving hurricane.

"Did he do the same thing to all of you like he did to me?" asked Jane.

"Yes," answered Eleanor. "Hazel and I complied easily, but Greenley was not cooperative with Colonel Staquait. He ripped off Greenley's dress and undergarments and forcefully violated her dignity on a cold dirty floor like the rest of us."

"I don't understand," said Jane. "Why would Colonel Staquait do such a thing like that to us? All I did was rescue Tarzan and our friends from certain death and I was the only one involved, not any of you played any part and yet, you suffered alongside me."

"He wanted us to suffer for his own amusement," grunted Eleanor. "And it was a most deplorable form of amusement if you ask me."

"Well, I do have some good news for you," said Jane. At that point, Greenley had calmed down and Eleanor and Hazel had sat down on the beds.

"What is that?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, tell us Jane," added Hazel.

"Monsieur Dumont's son is a guard here," explained Jane. "He has contacted Dumont about us and he is planning a rescue. We are going to get out of here alive and together."

"Oh, Jane, that's the best news I have heard all day," said Greenley, her eyes now all red from crying following her sexual assault.

"How are we going to get out?" asked Hazel. "Do you think the French government will force Staquait to release us?"

"I am not sure," said Jane. "But, I know Monsieur Dumont has connections with government officials all throughout Europe because he has done business with them. From what he has told me, his son says that the British and French governments are sending soldiers to rescue us."

"How are they going to do that, Jane?" asked Eleanor. "This bloody prison is surrounding by guards and German soldiers."

"I don't know," replied Jane. "From what I hear, they are trying to work out the plans even as we speak, girls."

"Oh, I hope they work as fast as they could Jane," said Greenley. "We want to get out of here and back to our normal lives."

"Me too, Greenley," said Jane. "Me too." Jane looked out through the window of her cell overlooking the main courtyard thinking of the moment that she and her friends would be saved.

Little did they realize that just off shore from the prison, a fleet of British and French warships were waiting to strike and save them from Staqauit's grasp.


	13. Getting the Women Out

Chapter 13

"Getting the Women Out"

By the time that it was completely dark, all the British and French warships had snuck into Cape Doom from about four miles away. On the lead British warship, General Wellington stood on the Bridge about to oversee several soldiers about to get Jane and her friends out of the prison. At sunset, Hugo and Hooft were dispatched over to the island first to knock out the alert systems to let the French Foreign Legion know that they were coming. However, Tarzan approached General Wellington with a very simple request.

"General," he asked. "Can I accompany the platoon going in to rescue Jane?"

"Are you sure about that?" asked General Wellington. "If you go in with them, you'll just be a sitting duck for Staquait. I strongly disagree. After all, all they are doing in going in and getting your wife and her friends out of the prison and then we go in and eliminate Staquait."

"But general," protested Tarzan. "Jane has already been through enough as it is. Besides, they may need my help."

Although it was against his better judgment, General Wellington ultimately had no choice but to give in, even if it was a request for the king of the apes trying to rescue his queen.

"Very well, Tarzan," sighed General Wellington. "You can go. But, don't ruin any critical detail about this plan."

Leaving the Bridge, Tarzan ran over towards the life boat carrying the platoon. By now, all of the warships had completely surrounded the island and Hugo and Hooft were already sneaking around the prison knocking out anything that could send out an alert. Although they had managed to knock out most of the equipment, they had to take care of the same guard dogs that had been sent to capture them from the time when Tarzan got them out of Cape Doom. Approaching the door to where the dogs were, Hooft nervously opened the door to find them already fast asleep.

"Hugo," he whispered. "I'm nervous. Maybe you should do it?"

"Hooft," he replied, whispering. "Didn't you always say that you hated these dogs for tracking you every time you smelled like bacon?"

"Yes, I did," replied Hooft. "But, I've never killed anything in my life before. If I did kill something, then the big guy won't let me in past the pearly gates."

"But, you won't kill them," said Hugo. "You're just tranquilizing them, they'll wake up eventually and its not like they'll be dead, they'll just be useless to Staquait."

"If you say so," replied Hooft and taking a syringe loaded with tranquilizing fluid, placed it on the dog's legs and injected 50 milligrams into each dog. Although the dogs felt the needle stick into them, they did not wake up, although one of them did open their eyes for a second and stared at Hooft like the bacon smelling man that he was to them, but quickly fell asleep due to the tranqulizers effects.

"That was close," said Hugo. "What now?"

"You tell me," said Hooft. "What's next?" The two men left to continue taking out the Alert systems. By now, they had already taken out a majority of the systems as the rescue squad arrived on the dock to get Jane and her friends out. A group of twenty soldiers, 10 British and 10 French, plus Tarzan, came out of the boat and snuck onto the dock. The lead British soldier, a man named Private Thomas, led the platoon into the prison walls and quietly passing all the guards walked through the halls passing unsuspecting prisoners already fast asleep.

"All right," whispered Private Thomas. "So far, everything is going according to plan. We are near the cell of Jane Porter and her friends. Tarzan, you take one group of men and recover the hostages, the other half will go into Staquait's office and recover their clothes. We must have complete silence the entire time we are in here, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," said the men and the platoon split up. Tarzan, led one group towards the cell where Jane and her friends were in. Unfortunately, they saw a pair of guards including Michel Dumont, guarding the cell that they were in. Once Michel saw the platoon approach the cell, the guard next to him tried to yell for help, but Michel took a knife from his pocket and stabbed the man in the stomach, killing him. As the man laid crumpled on the floor, the platoon arrived and Michel unlocked the cell door, waking Jane and her friends up and once they did, they could not believe their eyes.

"Tarzan," Jane cried and lightly sobbing, she ran over to him and with her eyes welling up with tears of joy, embraced him as hard as he could. "Oh, I am so happy to see you again."

"It's all right, Jane," he said comfortly. "You are safe now. You all are." Jane's friends were also relieved to see their friend reunited with her husband, even if he was the king of the jungle.

"We must go now," said Michel. "Come on!" The women were then led out of the cells and at that moment, Private Thomas and his platoon had recovered their dresses and undergarments from Colonel Staquait's office and it was not the only ones they recovered.

"What is that?" asked Tarzan.

"It looks to be mannequins and a camera," said Private Thomas. "Not only Colonel Staquait is a ruthless criminal, he is also a pervert."

Jane looked distraught over what had been recovered and Tarzan wondered what had happened to her and her friends. Eventually, Jane was going to have to tell Tarzan about what had happened to her when she first arrived. But at that moment, a loud gunshot was heard as the group went outside.

"What was that?!" shouted Private Thomas and he and his men got down and got their weapons ready to fire. Then they saw Hugo and Hooft up on one of the walls throwing the bodies of one of the guards off of it and it fell onto the grounds below.

"It was only Hugo and Hooft," sighed Private Thomas. "We must go, now!" The group continued to race towards the life boat to take them back to the warship.

Getting on board, Tarzan then heard screams coming from the tower that Hugo and Hooft were just on.

"Tarzan, where are you going?" cried Jane. "Aren't you coming back with us?"

"Hugo and Hooft are in trouble," replied Tarzan. "I'm going back for them. You need to leave here now."

"Tarzan," shouted Private Thomas. "Don't be daft! You can't go back in their alone! The men that helped you free Jane and her friends shall accompany you back to the prison. Right now, we must go."

"Tarzan," cried Jane as she hugged him one last time. "Please be careful."

"I will Jane," he replied and Jane got into the boat along with her friends and rescuers and as the boat made its way back to the warship, Jane prayed to herself that Tarzan be safe at all times.

So, Tarzan, Michel and the men that helped them free Jane and her friends ran back towards the prison to help Hugo and Hooft, while the life boat took Jane and her friends away from the island, free from the tyranny of Colonel Staquait and back in the hands of British and French soldiers.

But, the real battle for Cape Doom was only just beginning.


	14. The Battle of Cape Doom

Chapter 14

"The Battle of Cape Doom"

With Jane and her friends now out of harm's way, Tarzan, Michel and the rest of the platoon made their way towards the tower where Hugo and Hooft were under attack. Unfortunately, the sounds of gunfire ruined the element of surprise for General Wellington, General Bonaparte and their fellow generals, so the order was given for the 92nd regiment, 72nd infantry and the Gordon Highlanders to advance towards the prison, which by now was already completed surrounded and the Battle of Cape Doom had already begun. Heading back into the prison, Tarzan and the other soldiers made their way up to the tower and saw a German soldier and a French Foreign Legion officer dueling bullets with Hugo and Hooft.

"Tarzan," cried Hugo. "Are you a sight for sore eyes?" Just then, the German soldier raised his gun at Hugo's head.

"Get down!" cried Tarzan and the bullet missed them both. Just as the German was reloading his rifle, Michel came from behind and stabbed him in the neck, killing him and sending his body down the stairs.

"Thanks, Private Dumont," said Hooft. "Aren't you considered a traitor to them now?"

"True," he replied. "But I never liked being here anyway. But, I will tell you later. Come on!" The soldiers disembarked from the tower and Colonel Staquait, who had been woken up from the sounds of gunshots, emerged from his quarters and ran towards the cell that Jane and her friends were in. When he saw it was empty, he roared in anger and grabbing his sword in one hand and his pistol in the other, began to search the prison for any signs of Tarzan and Michel, whom he now considered a traitor to the French government.

Meanwhile, the platoon split up and the other British and French regiments began to make their way towards the prison in rowboats crossing onto shore and charging towards the prison from all sides. So far, despite the element of surprise being ruined, everything was going according to plan for the armies as they fought either outside the prison walls or they came into the prison and fought soldiers and prisoners from the inside.

Advancing towards the courtyard, Tarzan and Michel backed by the soldiers led by Private Thomas, made their way towards the exit to the prison so they would not be discovered by Colonel Staquait. Just then, they came under attack by a pair of German Soldiers who were on top of the group and opened fire on them from above.

"Look out!" cried Private Thomas. "Fire at the soldiers on top!" The men got into position, but the German soldiers were so quick, that some of them fell to the ground dead from gunshot wounds. However, two single shots from Michel killed them both instantly.

"Tarzan, you must get out of here now!" order Private Thomas. "We'll handle everything!"

"But, Private Thomas," said Michel. "Do you think we should help you? I was taught that a good soldier never leaves a man behind."

"I'm ordering you to leave, now!" shouted Private Thomas. "Now, go!" But just then, a stray bullet struck Private Thomas in the shoulder and he fell to the ground moaning in pain. Staquait had found Tarzan and his platoon and was now face to face with the ape man himself once again.

"Colonel Staquait," cried Michel. "The time has come for you to step down."

"I am afraid that is not going to happen," he snarled. "In fact, you are now going to witness me finish off Tarzan once and for all and then I will deal with you to the fullest extent of the law."

"You will pay for what you did to Jane and her friends, you perverted scum!" snapped Michel, angrily.

"What did you do to them?" demanded Tarzan. "Tell me now!"

"All I did was have a little fun with them," explained Staquait. "It was small compensation for you destroying my career. Ever since you destroyed my plans to finish off Hugo and Hooft twice, I have been the subject of ridicule of the people of France. All I wanted was to be respected for everything I had done and I never got the respect I deserved. A true prison leader must follow his own destiny and now, with you facing me face to face, I can finally earn the respect I deserve by finishing you off."

"You will never get any respect," replied Michel. "You will die right here and right now!" And he reached for his pistol to shoot his superior and Staquait grabbed his pistol and shot Michel in the leg, knocking him down to the ground. Several soldiers tried to tend to his aide, but Staquait shot four of them square in the chest, killing them instantly.

"That's enough, Staquait!" cried Tarzan. "He needs help."

"I beg to differ," growled Staquait and began to fire rounds at Tarzan who ran as Staquait fired round after round at Tarzan as he led them through the prison.

Meanwhile, Michel got up and tore off a piece of his uniform to tighten the wound around his leg. Grabbing his gun, he and several fellow soldiers that had survived the initial gunshots rose to their feet and charged towards the German soldiers that were attacking several Gordon Highlanders in the courtyard. Although he had tremendous pain in his leg, Michel continued to lead his brigade through the hail of gunfire that was coming at them from all directions.

As they approached the courtyard, they came across General Hoess who had just shot a French Soldier to death. Michel charged towards the German general and tried to shoot him, but Hoess grabbed the top of his gun and threw him down on the ground.

"You French pansy," he laughed. "Staquait always said that you were never a soldier and from the looks of it you never shall be one. Now, you shall die right here and right now."

The other soldiers in the platoon raise their weapons at Hoess, but several German soldiers came to their General's aid and began opening fire on them. Raising his gun at Michel, Hoess fired multiple shots from all directions as Michel grabbed a hammer used for hard labor and tried to knock the gun out of Hoess' hand. Finally, with one good swing, he knocked the gun out of his hands and slammed the hammer down on his foot, causing the General to yell in pain. This made him angrier and he now grabbed his rapier and prepared to move in for the kill.

"Say your prayers, you traitor!" he cried and Michel prepared himself for death but a loud gunfire was heard and the General screamed in agony. General Hoess had been shot in the back and he was now bleeding profusely. Michel took this opportunity to grab his gun and finish off Hoess once and for all by shooting him in the chest. With major blood loss, General Hoess fell to the ground and died from his wounds.

Getting back up, Michel saw that the man who saved him wasn't a soldier at all, but it was his father, Renard Dumont, disguised as a soldier.

"Father," he said. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is, son," replied Dumont and raising his son up, they charged towards more enemy soldiers together as the Battle of Cape Doom was about to reach its peaking climax.


	15. Staquait's Last Stand

Chapter 15

"Colonel Staquait's Last Stand"

By now, Cape Doom was under siege from the ongoing assault by the British and French forces. More platoons of soldiers were coming unto the prison and scaling up the walls or coming through the already smashed gates. The German forces were sustaining heavy casulaties and the commander, General Hoess was already dead after he was killed by Renard Dumont, who had come in disguise to protect his son, Michel, who was a guard with the French Foreign Legion. Now, it was only Tarzan and Colonel Staquait who were the only major players fighting it out. The scar faced Colonel continued to chase Tarzan amid heavy gunfire, missing him with every strike. Now more than ever was Colonel Staquait determined to finish off Tarzan once and for all. He successfully kidnapped his wife and her friends and used them as bait to get him here and even though he had sustained a lot of casualties, he swore to himself that he would kill Tarzan or die trying.

Meanwhile, Jane and her friends were brought aboard the main warship and were brought down to the infirmary to be checked out for injuries or anything they might have suffered in captivity. Although they were shaken and somewhat starving from their time in Cape Doom, they were lucky to be in the hands of people who were there to look after them at all costs. However, at the same time, they were shaken and scared by what had happened to them in Colonel Staquait's office. Because of this, the military doctor assigned to Jane and her friends was ordered by General Wellington to use a rape kit to determine the damage that was done to them.

"Well, ladies," said the doctor. "We have done tests on your condition as a result of your individual rapes and I believe that we have found what appears to be DNA found in bodily fluid that is presumed to have come from a male."

"Of course, doctor," said Jane. "Colonel Staquait humiliated us and then raped us! And it was all because of a silly grudge against my husband."

"However," continued the doctor. "Your blood samples came back and they reveal that there was no evidence of physical injury on all of you except you, Miss Greenley."

"Yes," cried Greenley. "He did physically harm me by stripping me of my clothes, throwing me onto the floor and beating me up when I was helpless."

"I am surprised he didn't do this to you, Jane," said Eleanor. "He told us that he was only after you."

"That's true," replied Jane. "I was the one who knocked him to the ground that one time I rescued Tarzan from certain death. Maybe he was trying to get back at me for humiliating him by humiliating me."

"Miss Porter," said the doctor. "If Colonel Staquait is brought back to this ship alive, then we will need all the evidence we can to prosecute him in a military court in England."

"Why couldn't you just try him in France?" asked Jane. "He is French after all, like Monsieur Dumont."

"Colonel Staquait has been wanted in several countries throughout Europe," explained the doctor. "For the past few years, General Wellington and General Bonaparte had been trying to come up with a plan to capture Colonel Staquait and bring him to a selected member of the European Union for trial. It also has become clear that if he ends up being arrested alive, then you may have to testify as witnesses."

Jane and her friends took in very clearly what the doctor had said. She and her friends would have to face him in a court of law? To her, it would be very emotional for her and her friends to look at him from the witness stand of a European court. At that point, she wanted Tarzan to just be with her, but he was still on Cape Doom fighting the German army and the French Foreign Legion.

Back in Cape Doom, Colonel Staquait was already growing impatient in his hunt for Tarzan. By now, he had nearly run out of bullets and the more times he was eluded, the angrier he got.

"Tarzan!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I know you are out there somewhere! You have run all you can run and now the time has come for you to show yourself before I kill you for everything you took away from me!"

Unbeknownst to Staquait however, Tarzan was hiding in a nearby abandoned cell and with a mighty jump, he emerged from the cell and pushed Staquait out into the courtyard and the two of them wrestled each other on the ground among the dead bodies of soldiers, allies and enemies. Tarzan was the first to get up and Staquait grabbed his sword off the ground and tried to stab Tarzan as much as he could. Tarzan swiftly dodged Staquait with every attempt at stabbing him. This made reach his breaking point and Staquait simply threw his sword on the ground and just as Tarzan was about to get the better of him, grabbed Tarzan's neck and tried to break it causing Tarzan to choke greatly.

"You always were a difficult animal to cage, Tarzan," laughed Staquait. "So now, I will finish what I started at high noon: EXECUTING YOU!" He laughed evilly and in his mind, he thought of nearly finishing what he had set out to do that day his plans were foil.

"All of your friends are gone, Tarzan," said Staquait evilly. "No Dumont, No Jane, No Hugo and Hooft. You are now going to die right here and right now. Besides, I have your wife as someone to play with from now on. So it's time to say goodbye, Tarzan. May you rot in hell!" As Tarzan prepared for death, a suddenly fast figure ran up to Staquait and struck his arm, releasing his grip on Tarzan and the figures revealed themselves to be Michel and Dumont both holding guns at Staquait as he got up to his feet, with his arm bleeding profusely.

"It's over, Colonel," said Michel, continuing to hold his gun at Staquait's head. "If you want to live, you will surrender to us immediately."

Refusing to lose and wanting to fight to the bitter end, Staquait saw his spare gun under his boot and pulled it out from underneath in a last ditch attempt to finish them off. But, then, the loss of blood from his arm wound began to weaken him and at that moment, he fell to his knees and tried to get back to finish what he started, but it was no use.

"Tarzan…" he whispered weakly, still with the look of hatred and evil in his eyes and with his last breath fell to the ground and died. Like that, it was over, Colonel Jean Staquait, the ruthless leader of Cape Doom prison, was dead, not by Tarzan, whose wife and her friends were raped by him, but from one of his own who wanted him gone for a long time.


	16. Aftermath

Chapter 16

"Aftermath"

It was over, Lt. Colonel Jean Staquait, one of Tarzan worst enemies was dead, not by the violence, but the determination and will to kill him that had really done, as well as by the man who wanted him gone for such a long time, who just happened to be the son of one of Tarzan and Jane's closest allies, Renard Dumont. By the time Staquait was dead, the prison of Cape Doom was littered with the bodies of dead soldiers and the wounded being pulled out of the island to be checked out by the doctors on the warships. The island had fallen and although many soldiers and prisoners had perished, the objective was completed: Staquait was overthrown and the prison was liberated.

But, Tarzan only had one objective on his mind and that was to see Jane and make sure she was all right after the drama that she and her friends endured. By the time Tarzan left the smoking prison behind, Jane and her friends had already received the news that Staquait was dead and that they would no longer have to bear the thought of facing their attacker and captor at trial. All they wanted to do now was to finish their picnic that they started to have until Staquait interrupted their festivities.

When Tarzan returned to the ship, he was checked out for cuts and bruises and was later released. All he wanted to do now was to look for his wife, to make sure she was all right. Just as Tarzan got out of the doctor's cabin, he saw Jane and her friends, now wearing their dresses for the first time since being captured. Tarzan was happy to see Jane wearing her yellow dress again and with her eyes welling with tears of joy, she ran over to hug him as happily as she could. There were no words spoken between them, but to her friends, it was saying a lot over what all four of them had recently endured.

As the warships left the island, Tarzan looked back on the island and thought to himself over what had happened over the past few days. Just then, Jane walked over to Tarzan and stood next to him on the bow of the lead warship.

"Jane," Tarzan asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I can say I am feeling back to normal again," replied Jane. "Although the memories of my captivity and my treatment during my captivity will not go away. I am sure that my friends will also continue to be haunted from these events."

"Well, what matters Jane is you are safe and sound and that things turned out for the better," said Tarzan. "I am glad that you are back where you belong: living with me, your father and my friends in the jungle. No matter what happens from here on in, my main task now is to increase my protection towards you."

"Tarzan," replied Jane. "Just because I was held captive by that ruthless Frenchman doesn't mean I can still take care of myself. Although I was humiliated, my friends suffered the same treatment from Colonel Staquait and I came to them when they needed me the most."

"In what way was that, Jane?" asked Tarzan. "How did you step up after something like that?" This made Jane somewhat uncomfortable as the memories of Greenley crying deep in her shoulder came creeping back to her.

"Well, when my friends went through the same treatment as me," explained Jane. "Something inside me told me that I needed to step up to your level. You see, Tarzan, ever since we met and later married, I have always felt insecure with myself and that I would always have to depend on you to protect me and my friends. But after today, I thought that maybe now I should now do something that you always do." Tarzan was somewhat confused by what his wife was trying to say.

"And what's that, Jane?" Tarzan asked. "What is it that you have always wanted to do?"

"I want to start having a voice," she said. "During my time in captivity, I said to myself that I need to start standing up for myself in dire situations. When I was living in London, I never had a voice and I was often scorned by my schoolmates for that. So, I decided that if I am going to be a free willed leader of the jungle like you, Tarzan, I have to start having a voice."

"Well, you sure have come a long way since then, Jane," Tarzan said. "But, you and your friends survived because you were not willing to subsume to the fear and instead of me teaching you, you taught yourself. But, you still have a lot of time to accomplish that."

Just then, a gust of wind blew through them, causing Jane's hair to fall from its bun and fall down to her shoulders. She tried to do it again, but Tarzan grabbed her gloved hand stopped her.

"Maybe it's a start of something," said Tarzan. So they went back down into the ship where Jane's father and friends were gathered with the rest of the generals in the main hall of the warship.

"Daddy, what's going on?" asked Jane. "What's all the hullaballoo about?"

"They just brought Colonel Staquait's body on board," said Professor Porter. "They want you to identify him and say that he's the one who assaulted you and your friends."

A large body bag was lying on a table in the main hall, guarded by two British and two French soldiers. Jane and her friends were beckoned over by General Wellington to see Staquait's body inside. They were all uncomfortable as they approached the body and the bag opened to reveal Staquait's body, covered in blood and a huge hole in his left arm from the fatal gunshot caused by Michel Dumont. It was all too much for Greenley to take as Staquait was the one who forcefully stripped her and then raped her harder than the others. Seeing her friend cry in agony made Jane finally see the truth about the damage Staquait had done. Stepping over to General Wellington, she looked at him and delivered her response.

"Yes," she said. "It is him. It's Colonel Staquait, the man who raped all of us."

"Very well, then Miss Porter," said General Wellington. "We shall have no choice but to dispose of the body."

"Aren't you going to give a military funeral?" asked Jane. "He is a colonel after all."

"He doesn't deserve one, Jane," replied Michel. "After all he has done to our prisoners and to you and your friends, the only funeral he deserves is the one he's going to get in hell with all the corrupted generals that came before him."

Then, Michel made a startling announcement to General Wellington and his military superior, General Bonaparte.

"With all due respect General Bonaparte," said Michel. "After everything that has happened, I hereby resign my position with the French Foreign Legion."

He then left the room without giving a response to neither General Bonaparte nor General Wellington. Everyone was stunned at the news, especially Dumont. Why would his only son say something like that? Why would he throw away something he had for his entire life? He could have been a much nicer but firm leader of Cape Doom prison. But, Jane knew that there was a way to make him reconsider his decision.

"I'll go talk to him," she said putting her hair back into its bun and left to find Michel. Tarzan knew as he watched his wife leave that she was now going to start standing up for herself right here and right now.


	17. A Loss of Confidence

Chapter 17

"A Loss of Confidence"

Michel walked out of the main hall of the warship and walked downstairs to a state room and locked himself inside. He became full of guilt after letting Colonel Staquait get as far as he could in his tyrannical ways and that he was unable to stop it at all costs. It all came to a head for him when his superior violated the dignity of four English women all that because it's rare of them to have ladies as prisoners. They almost never accepted any female prisoners and even if they did, they would still be subjected to the same rules as the male prisoners. But, the recent events had plagued his mind to a point where he felt as low as he could go. Seeing the women looking over the body of his dead superior was sort of the exurbias of the emotions that had been building up inside Michel for quite some time after all.

Meanwhile, Jane walked down to where Michel was and knocked on the door of the stateroom he was in. She could see all the other doors of the other staterooms were closed except for the one Michel was in and she figured that if she could get through to Michel, then maybe he would reconsider his decision on leaving the French Foreign Legion. After all, in her mind, Michel would run the prison a lot better than Staquait did, but first, he'd have to regain the confidence he needed to run the prison like a civilized man.

"Michel?" Jane asked. "May I come in?"

"You may come in, Jane," replied Michel. "Just shut the door behind you."

So, Jane walked into the stateroom and saw the younger Dumont sitting on the foot of his bed looking out through the small window of his stateroom. Walking over towards him, she sat down on the bed next to him and placed her gloved hand on his right hand.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" he asked. "Isn't a man entitled to some privacy of any kind?"

"He is," answered Jane. "But, there are times when privacy rules have to be broken because whatever is troubling you, Michel, we can help you. Now, tell me what's been troubling you?"

"Well, Jane," he began. "For the past few years, I have been living in the shadow of my superior, Colonel Staquait, and I could see all the damage he had done to the prison. Cape Doom was always a respected prison and that was where the French government would send its captives and convicts and they would have the guards respectfully make sure that their sentences would be carried out in a respectable manner. But, Colonel Staquait defied those beliefs and as a result of my inability to stop him, I let things get out of control and the last straw came when he put you and your friends through such torture and I was unable to save you. Even if I did try to save you, I would have been tried for treason and hanged for my possible interference."

"I can understand that, Michel," replied Jane. "But, you have to remember that I went through a similar epiphany when I first came to Africa. I was a proper young lady from London who came to Africa to study gorillas and I met the love of my life, Tarzan, and I said to myself that I would always love him now and forever. But, one thing he taught when I first arrived in the jungle was that I had to be brave and possess leadership in the face of danger. When I went through my humiliation with Staquait the night I arrived on Cape Doom with my friends, he stripped me not just of the yellow dress I am wearing now, but also of my self-confidence. When you came to the cell I was in after I was stripped, tortured, and humiliated you helped me get my self-confidence and ability to lead back to me again and as a result, I was able to console my friends after they went the same torture as me."

"But, that's impossible," responded Michel. "I heard your cries that night and my father said that you were someone that was important not just to him, but to me and he said that if you ever ended up as a prisoner of Cape Doom, he said for me to look out for a brown haired English woman and that she would possess beauty that would stop a thousand ships and get her out of the island. Maybe my father wants me to lead the island prison, but there are others who may still be loyal to Staquait even though he is dead."

"Perhaps you can change them," said Jane. "After all, when I married Tarzan, there were plenty of members in our gorilla tribe that didn't like me as a co-leader or as a queen of the jungle. It took time for them to accept me for who I am, but they eventually accepted me for whom I am and if you take this task to heart, then maybe the prisoners and guards who were once loyal to Colonel Staquait, may be able to accept you as a leader. You must also understand that Tarzan had a similar stance with Kerchak, the previous leader of the Gorilla tribe."

"Who is Kerchak?" asked Michel. "Wasn't he another ape man like Tarzan?"

"No, he wasn't," replied Jane. "In fact, he was a gorilla who at first didn't accept Tarzan for who he was because he was a human and not an ape like the rest of the tribe. After Tarzan's parents were killed by Sabor the Leopard, my mother-in-law, a gorilla named Kala, rescued him from the tree house and took him back to the tribe. She had to make Kerchak realize that Tarzan may not be what he is, but he is a human soul who was sent here to Earth to one day lead a tribe to immortality. After so many years, Kerchak made peace with Tarzan before he died."

"How did he die?" asked Michel. "Was it from an enemy?"

A deep sense of resentment came into Jane for she knew what Michel was trying to ask her about. For she knew that she played a part in Kerchak's untimely death.

"He died at the hands of our guide, Clayton," she replied sadly. "You see, Clayton had only accepted to be our guide was so he would get closer to the gorillas and poach them from their home in the jungle, throw them in cages and nets and bags and sell them for profit back in England. Fortunately, we managed to stop him, but he tried to kill Tarzan and Kerchak knew at that moment that Tarzan was his son and tried to stop him, but Clayton shot him and he ended up succumbing to his wounds. But, it was not before he told Tarzan that he had to lead the tribe and for the first time, he called him his son."

"So, do you think Colonel Staquait was like this Kerchak fellow?" asked Michel. "That he didn't want to accept me as someone who could one day lead the people of Cape Doom?"

"Exactly," said Jane. "You never had a chance to voice your displeasure to Colonel Staquait for who he really is and even though it is disappointing you never got a chance to stand up to him, you can now stand up to him in spirit by accepting the role you never got to take when he was alive."

Michel took in that thought for a moment and it was then he decided to take in what his new friend had said to him.

"You are right, Jane," he said. "I've got to accept this role and show Staquait from beyond the grave that I can lead this prison in a stronger manner than he can ever imagine."

Then he got up and walked out of the stateroom and Jane followed him out. She followed him down and soon he went back into the main hall.

"General Wellington, General Bonaparte," said Michel. "I have reconsidered my original decision. I am now ready to lead the people of Cape Doom prison."

Thus, a new era in Cape Doom history was about to begin.


	18. Home At Last

Chapter 18

"Home at Last"

It seemed to Michel that Jane's talk with him had given him the ability to give himself the confidence he needed to take control of Cape Doom prison. For as long as he could remember being with the French Foreign Legion, he along with all the other innocent prisoners and guards, had to endure the relentless leadership of Colonel Staquait as he ruled Cape Doom with an iron fist. Now that he was dead, Michel had a chance to bring Cape Doom out of the dark ages and transform it into a prison where everyone was treated respectfully as the next person, be it prisoner or guard.

By the time that Michel had made his decision, the fleet was nearing the trading post. Jane, Tarzan and their friends could see that their nightmare was all but over and that they were home free. As they got off the ship, they were saluted by General Wellington, General Bonaparte and the other generals and soldiers. But, Jane wanted to see Michel and her friends one last time so she stayed on the ship while Tarzan, Dumont , Professor Porter as well as Hugo and Hooft, who were in recovery from injuries suffered during the battle of Cape Doom, got off. General Wellington explained that he will take Jane's friends home to London and then he would take Michel to Cape Doom to immediately be sworn in as the head of Cape Doom.

"Jane, thank you for a truly memorable visit," said Eleanor. "Even if it wasn't the way we wanted it, you do lead a really remarkable life."

"I envy you, Jane," added Hazel. "You certainly have come a long way from our days in Finishing School and that I wonder if Tarzan has a cousin. I'm not choosey."

"Jane, we're going to miss you so much," sobbed Greenley blowing into a handekerchief. "I don't know how we'll live without you."

"Oh, come now, Greenley," remarked Eleanor. "Show some decorum."

"It's all right, Eleanor," replied Jane. "We don't need to follow the ways we followed in London. We are not in it anymore."

"You're right, Jane," said Eleanor. "After all that we went through, perhaps it's good to have a good cry every now and then. You know, if it weren't for your bravery, perhaps we wouldn't even be alive right now."

"Perhaps I wouldn't come as far as to say that," added Jane. "But, this experience had made me more into a better person more than anything. I learned that sometimes you need to drop your dignity if that is what it takes to survive in situations like Cape Doom."

"You also helped our rescuer overcome his ability to be in Colonel Staquait's shadow and as a result he is going to become a much better leader than Staquait was," said Eleanor.

"Well, girls," replied Jane. "When you get back to London, tell everyone our story and that it would one day teach others who may be in certain situations like the one we went through."

"We'll do just that, Jane," added Hazel. "Can we come back and finish what we started before we got ourselves into this mess?"

"Of course you can," laughed Jane. "Hopefully everything can go smoothly this time around. I'll miss you all and I hope to see you soon."

Waving goodbye, Jane got off the ship and walked down towards the trading post where Michel and Renard were having a moment alone. Walking towards the trading post, she could see that they were the only ones inside as they asked Tarzan and the others to leave them alone.

"Father," said Michel. "I just want to say that I know we never really got off on the right foot in our relationship. But, I hope that all of this can maybe change that for the better."

"Son," replied Dumont. "I have to say that everything that happened back in Paris was particularly all my fault. I had no intention of doing the things I have done just to destroy our family. I wanted to get into the proprietors business just to make our lives better. Your mother and you deserve the best and that the only I could do that was to leave France and come here to Africa. Once I had gotten enough money, I could come back to France and we could live a nice normal life together."

"But, because of your practices, father," replied Michel. "You may never come back to Paris and if you did, they could arrest you or worse, have you hung."

"You're right son," sighed Dumont. "I may never come back to Paris but I want you to know that I am still your father and that you will always be my son and if you ever see your mother, tell her that I always love her and that what I originally had done was for a better life."

Michel hugged his father and left the trading post behind. Meanwhile, Jane who was listening in on the conversation ran over to Michel just as he was about to board the ship.

"Michel," called Jane. "What is going on?"

"That's none of your concern, Jane," replied Michel. "That is something between me and my father and it doesn't concern you in anyway."

"Well, it does concern me because I am one of your father's most loyal customers," answered Jane. "It doesn't matter what he did in Paris, but I know he only wanted the best for you."

"True, he did," said Michel. "But what he did is something that my country will never forgive him for."

"What is that?" asked Jane. "What did your father do?"

"That is something you are going to have to find for yourself for another time," replied Michel. "Until then, you need to recover from your ordeal and we need to bring your friends home to London."

He was just about to board when Jane stopped him by placing her gloved hand on Michel's shoulder. He turned around and saw her smile at him with content.

"You know," said Jane. "I wanted to thank you for all you did for me and my friends. If it weren't for you, our situation would have been a lot worse than it already was."

"Well," replied Michel. "Maybe when everything settles down at Cape Doom, I would like to invite you back and visit me."

"Perhaps I will," said Jane. "Good luck on your new role."

The two of them hugged and Jane watched as Michel boarded the warship and she walked back towards her husband and father to begin the trek to the treehouse. The nightmare was over, but it was only a matter of time before the answers that Jane was seeking would come out and become clear to her.


	19. The Truth About The Dumonts

Chapter 19

"The Truth about the Dumonts"

Jane was glad to be back home in the tree house with Tarzan and her father. It had been a nightmare for her and her friends as they had their picnic turned upside down thanks to the French Foreign Legion and a platoon of German soldiers working for them. But, it was during her captivity that Jane learned something about the trading post proprietor, Renard Dumont. She learned that he had a son that was a guard at the prison and had learned so much about Jane based on letters that were sent to him by Renard. In the end though, the son managed to free Jane and her friends and ultimately did away with the prison's cruel leader, Lt. Colonel Jean Staquait.

But, while Jane was grateful that Michel had saved her and her friends, she had overheard a conversation between him and his father that may have been the reason why Dumont had come to Africa in the first place and set up a trading post. She learned through the conversation that Dumont was only trying to make a living for himself and his family and instead his practices got him in trouble with the French Government.

The next morning, Jane was determined to find the truth about the man who helped her save Tarzan and his friends from certain death. Dressing in her yellow shirt and green wrap skirt, Jane walked down to the trading post and saw that Dumont was not acting like his usual happy self and instead looked a little down in the dumps.

"What's wrong with Dumont?" she asked Hugo and Hooft.

"I don't know, Lady Jane," replied Hugo. "He's been like this all morning and that is starting to grow on us in a way."

"Yeah," added Hooft. "I can take the sour grapes, but maybe you can talk some sense into him. If you don't mind that is."

"I can try to find out what's going on," said Jane and she walked over and into the trading post.

Monsieur Dumont was standing behind a counter looking at what appeared to be a picture of him and his son, Michel, before he left for France.

"Monsieur Dumont," Jane asked. "Is something bothering you? Hugo and Hooft as well as myself have been worried about you since we came back home."

Realizing that his most beautiful customer was beginning to catch on to him, Dumont finally knew that he had to tell Jane the truth about the man who saved her and her friends from Staquait's clutches.

"As a matter of fact, dear Jane," he said, putting the picture down. "There is something that I need to tell you about my son, Michel, the man who rescued you."

"What about him?" asked Jane. "Is there something you do not want to tell us about?"

"Well, I think I should tell you that I was once a wanted criminal by the French Government," said Dumont. "That's why I came here to Africa and set up this trading post."

"I don't understand, Monsieur Dumont," said Jane with a shocked expression on her face. "We thought you were a crooked person when you first came here to the jungle and that you became a friend and ally of me and Tarzan as well as all of our friends. What did you do that made you a criminal?" Dumont sighed heavily and began his confession.

"You see, Jane," he began. "When I was living in France, I was secretly selling stolen goods from all over Europe to people in France who wanted to do business with me. But, what I didn't tell them was that the items were indeed stolen. Once I received the items from thieves all over the continent, I set heavy prices for them and some had the money to pay for them and others did not. Eventually, the government found out about my business and I left for Africa just before they caught me. The government then told my wife and son that I could never return to Paris because if I did, they would arrest me, try me, convict me and either imprison me or even worse, execute me."

Jane was shocked at what her friend and ally had said to her. She and her husband and father were doing business with a criminal and he told her all about it now? She at first refused to believe it, but she had no choice. Should she no longer consider him an ally and even if she did, would she still be able to business with him? Those were all the thoughts that were going through her mind right now.

"So you came here to Africa because they could try you in a French court?" Jane asked angrily. "I am trying to grasp the fact that everything you have ever done for us may have been a lie."

"Jane, please," begged Dumont. "You must understand that I am like you in a way: coming to Africa to start a new life. I am proud of everything we done."

"We've done?" exclaimed Jane crossly. "Maybe your son was right, you are a criminal and the next time the French Foreign legion comes, I will have them arrest you."

Jane stormed out of the trading post in a fit of rage, leaving Dumont heartbroken and saddened over his most beautiful customer's outburst over the truth of his business practices. He was no longer the same criminal scammer he was back in Paris, he was a changed man and yet, maybe he should have kept his thoughts a secret and not blurt them out to someone as close as Jane Porter. Nevertheless, he would have to make it up to her in a way and that she would have to accept his forgiveness.

Meanwhile, Jane stormed home to the tree house and locked herself in the bedroom. She laid on the bed staring out at the horizon feeling guilt and resentment over what Dumont had said to her. How could the man who saved her husband and his friends from Colonel Staquait's grasp live a double life as a wanted man for selling stolen goods?

She then looked over at the blue dress she bought from him when he first arrived in Africa and at that moment Jane thought to herself that maybe Dumont did really care about her and her family. When she lived in London, there were people who sold stolen goods on the streets of London and just because they sold them, don't make them bad people. In fact, Dumont had proven to be a very valuable ally to Jane and Tarzan. He helped get through tough situations like the fiasco at Cape Doom and the eventual rescue of Jane and her friends. Could the blue dress she bought from him belonged to someone else and wanted it back? She wanted to return it to him, but like how she wore her yellow dress when she first met Tarzan, it held sentimental value to her as she bought it when she first met him. Like how she considered Tarzan her husband, she considered Dumont a friend and she eventually realized that she could not stay angry at him forever, even if his practices were shocking to her.

Jane had to remember that Dumont's only son saved her and her friends and if it weren't for him, then she would still be in Cape Doom, still undergoing the torture of Colonel Staquait in his office. She wanted to thank Dumont personally for all he had done for her, but she didn't know how. Nevertheless, an invitation to the most important day in Cape Doom's history might change her mind about Dumont for the better.


	20. Forgive and Forget

Chapter 20

"To Forgive and Forget"

When Jane went to bed the night after she and the others returned from Cape Doom, she couldn't help but wonder why Dumont would do such a thing by selling stolen goods. Even though he was only trying to support his family as best he could, he was still selling items that once belonged to people. Jane also wondered if the blue dress she had bought from him when he first arrived once belonged to someone else. Walking over to her closet, she pulled it out and checked it over to see if it was an original that had never been used or if it belonged to someone else and that it was stolen and then given to Dumont for a share price.

"Jane?" asked Tarzan. "What are you doing that you said was so important that I couldn't come in to our own bedroom?" Jane put the blue dress down and looked up at her husband.

"I was just looking to see if the dress I bought from Dumont was stolen or not," replied Jane. "It's for personal reasons."

"Why would you do something like that, Jane?" remarked Tarzan. "I am pretty sure the dress was original like all of his items that he gets." Tarzan had to know the truth about Dumont, so Jane sighed deeply and looked at him with her great big blue eyes.

"It happened shortly after you left the Trading Post," answered Jane. "Dumont and Michel had a conversation over how Dumont had dishonored his family by selling stolen goods to the point where he had only come here to Africa to escape the French Law or worse the European law. He revealed to Michel that what he did had dishonored his family and himself and wanted Michel to forgive him for his actions."

"Did he forgive him?" asked Tarzan. "I know how you feel, Jane. It's like I have always said, Dumont can't always be trusted, even if helped both of us out of situations like the separate situations we were both in."

"He did forgive him, Tarzan," replied Jane. "But I haven't. It's not easy for me to do, but I should do it."

"Jane," began Tarzan. "When I was a young boy, I was involved in similar situations that frequently upseted Kerchak. I would always beg him for forgiveness and he would never do that despite the mistakes I did were mostly done by accident, not by my own purpose. When we saw him die that night when Clayton and his men invaded the jungle, it seemed that I was more than a hairless runt to him and he did forgive me by making me his successor and calling me his son. Ever since then Jane, I have often made myself think about those final words of Kerchak's and how he could easily forgive me after all I had done. Dumont had done all those bad things to his family and his son easily forgave him for that. If Kerchak and Michel could easily forgive the actions that we made in the past? Why can you forgive him now, Jane?"

Jane sighed deeply and continued to stare at Tarzan. She knew that every word that came out of Tarzan's mouth was full of the truth about Dumont and that she had to face the truth, sooner or later.

"You are right, Tarzan, perhaps I should forgive him," she sighed, with a slight smile. "I'll go in the morning."

"Good, Jane," said Tarzan. "It would really mean a lot to Dumont and us if you did go. Remember, this man did save both our lives."

So the very next morning, Jane walked down to the trading post and saw Dumont supervising Hugo and Hooft carrying a box of supplies inside. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the Trading Post and Dumont saw her coming.

"Looks like Lady Jane wants to see you," chuckled Hugo. "Perhaps we'll just leave you two alone for now."

"Yes," added Hooft. "Call us when you're done." Rolling his eyes, Dumont walked over to Jane and met her at the halfway point.

"Jane," he said with remorse in his voice. "I know why you are here and if you say that I should go to France and turn myself in, by all means, I will do just that."

"Why do you say that, Monsieur Dumont?" asked Jane surprisingly. "Sure I was disappointed in how you ran your business practices, but I would never say something like that. In fact, I came here to apologize to you for my outburst yesterday and that you would accept my forgiveness."

"Jane," laughed Dumont. "Of course, I accept your forgiveness. How could I not forgive a beautiful flower like you for getting a little angry at me? I needed a good wakeup call and I decided to start accepting originally items that do not belong to someone else of a different kind."

"What about all the items that we bought from you ever since you came here to the jungle?" asked Jane. "Were they all original?"

"Only the items I sold to you were considered original," said Dumont. "I did not have enough money to take in original items to be sold, so I sold the original items to people like you and sold the counterfeit items to those who didn't live here in the jungle."

"But," replied Jane. "Maybe you could start selling original items all together and make a profit over that. It will build a stronger reputation within the trading post and maybe your family and the French government will start to forgive you."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door and the door opened to reveal Hugo with a letter in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt Monsieur Dumont," he said. "But the mail boat came and had this for you. It looks like it's from Cape Doom."

"Give it to me," he said snatching it out of Hugo's hands. Hugo left and Dumont brought it over to Jane.

"What could it be?" she asked. "What would Michel be saying that is so important?" Dumont opened the letter and read it aloud.

"It says here Jane," he read. " 'Private Michel Jean Francois Dumont of the French Foreign Legion is to be sworn in as head of Cape Doom prison tomorrow morning at 12:00pm. The ceremony will be presided over by the president of the French Republic, Armand Fallières. He will be the first private in the history of the Foreign Legion to be the leader of Cape Doom. All are welcome."

"That's wonderful," said Jane, excitedly. "I wonder what I should wear tomorrow."

"You could wear the dress I gave you," suggested Dumont. "It means a lot of sentimental value to me as it does to you, Jane."

"It's just as well," replied Jane. "It's like my yellow dress, but it means more to Tarzan instead of you."

"Perhaps so," said Dumont. "But you have to realize that tomorrow is one of the most important days of my life, Jane. Tomorrow, I will not only see my son, but I will also see my wife for the first time in several years and I don't know how she is going to react to my presence at the ceremony."

"Well, I am pretty sure she can forgive you as easily as I forgave you, Monsieur Dumont," said Jane. "It just takes a little time, that's all."

Dumont seemed to take in Jane's advice to heart, but it would all be a matter of time before Dumont would have to face the woman he betrayed so long ago.


	21. A New Era in Cape Doom

Chapter 21

"A New Era in Cape Doom"

The next morning, Jane, Tarzan and Professor Porter all made their way down to the trading post to board the steamship that would take them all to Cape Doom for Michel's swearing in ceremony as the new leader of Cape Doom Prison. As Dumont waited for his guests to arrive, he knew that he was going to face the woman he had betrayed so long ago and that she would at first have a type of resentment towards him. He had done so many things wrong when he was only doing it for the common good of France and his family. Little did he realize that it would only bring hurt and harm to everything he held dear and that he would only have himself to blame for everything he had done to his loved ones.

As the steamship neared Cape Doom, everyone except Professor Porter changed into their Sunday best for the ceremony. Tarzan had put on his father's suit and Jane had changed into her yellow dress after having it cleaned from her ordeal with Colonel Staquait. Stepping into the prison, they could see that there was still some damage that needed to be repaired from the battle and that there was a smell of death underneath as some bodies were still not recovered. Walking into the courtyard, they could see that all of the guards were there and that the prison looked a lot better than it had been long before Staquait took over.

"I must say," remarked Jane. "They sure have cleaned up the prison very nicely from the last time I was here."

"Indeed Jane," replied Dumont. "If my son is going to lead this magnificent prison for the country of France, it must be respectable to the eye and ear."

Just then, a woman in her mid-30's with long black hair and wearing a pink dress similar to Jane's yellow and blue dresses appeared out of the crowd and standing with Michel below the platform. Dumont stopped in his tracks at the sight of her.

"Monsieur Dumont," Jane asked. "Who is that standing there? You seem bewildered by her."

"Jane," he sighed with a hint of remorse. "That is my wife, or should I say, my ex-wife."

"You used to be married to her?" Jane remarked. "No wonder she didn't like your business practices. How could you do that to someone like her?"

"I was not intending to, but I did anyway," answered Dumont. "In the meantime, Jane, why don't you and your friends find a location for us and I will meet you there?"

"Very well," said Jane. "Come on Tarzan, Daddy." Jane led her father and husband away as Dumont nervously approached his ex-wife. As he walked towards her, he began to speak nonchantly to himself.

"Don't forget what you did to her," he said to himself. "Remember, Michel is not the only person you hurt, you dirty man. You hurt her too."

Dumont stepped over to his wife and when she saw him, she could not believe that the man who damaged their marriage so long ago was standing right in front of him.

"Renard," she gasped haughtily. "What a surprise to see you here."

"It is quite a surprise," he said nervously. "It's been a long time, Giselle, and I have been doing a lot of thinking while I was here in Africa."

"How could you show your face after all the damage you have done to us?" she asked coldly. "I am very surprised to see that you have the nerve to come all the way up here?"

"I came for Michel and for us," he pleaded. "Can't we just put aside our differences for one day and witness our boy here become a leader. Don't you agree with me, Michel?"

This made Michel seem rather uncomfortable. He was looking at both his parents, whom he hadn't seen together in a long time and like his father, wanted nothing more than peace in their family. He took a gulp as he spoke.

"I do agree with father," he said. "You may not know this mother, but he and I saved a woman and her friends from certain death along with her husband at the hands of Colonel Staquait."

"Oh, really, Michel?" remarked Giselle. "Who exactly is this woman whom the both of you saved?"

"Her name is Jane Porter," replied Dumont. "She is a beautiful young woman who lives in the jungle with Tarzan and her father and who happens to visit my trading post on a frequent basis. Maybe perhaps after the ceremony, we can introduce you to her and her family."

"I would never introduce myself to anyone who has an ape man for a husband," huffed Giselle. "Why of all the nerve, Renard, why would a woman like her be around a man who walks around with gorillas?"

"But, mother," pleaded Michel. "Father and I risked our lives for these people. Would you be willing to drop your antagonistic attitudes and step into our jungle world for one day?"

It had to take Giselle a moment to think about what her son pleaded to her. Would she be willing to make friends with a man who made the Paris and London newspapers as the Missing Link and who knew her ex-husband? After a moment, she took a deep sighed and looked at her ex-husband and son with a small smile.

"If you promise to start being truthful to me, Renard," she said. "Then yes, I will meet them."

"Excellent, my dear Giselle," said Dumont. "You will enjoy meeting with a man who lived with apes all his life."

So, the ceremony went off without a hitch as Michel was promoted to Colonel and sworn in as the new commander of Cape Doom prison. In his speech, he promised to make Cape Doom a better place for prisoners. He went on to say that any prisoner, innocent or guilty, is considered human and that Colonel Staquait never understood human qualities and that was ultimately made Cape Doom what it really was: a place of pure evil and that as long as Staquait was alive, the tyranny of his dictatorship would continue. He also went on to thank the people who helped him get to where he was and that was his father and Jane Porter. As Jane and Dumont walked up the stairs and onto the platform, Jane had one small question for her rescuer.

"All you did was help me and my friends get out of here," she whispered. "What did I do to help you get to where you are now?"

"You see, Jane," replied Michel. "Before you and your friends arrived as Staquait's captives, I never believed in myself and that I would never stand up to Colonel Staquait. It wasn't until you and your friends were being tortured that I knew that I had to stop living in the shadows and come out as a true leader."

He handed Jane a bouquet of flowers and along with Dumont, smiled at the cheering crowds that gathered to see them. It was a new day and a new era had begun for both man and beast alike and that all was well in Africa. As Tarzan and Jane arrived back home that night, Tarzan wondered if his wife had become a true queen of the jungle after all she endured and impacted over the past few days.

"You know Jane," he said. "The past few days has certainly changed the way we lived together, hasn't it?"

"You're certainly right about that, Tarzan," Jane replied. "Things have changed for the better at least. Cape Doom has a new leader and I think Michel would certain qualify as a true leader and he was there for me as much as I was there for him. Also, I helped bring Monsieur Dumont and his family back together if I do say so myself. Families should always stay together, Tarzan, no matter what. It's what we learned for some time now and that by the most unfortunate circumstances can lead to better outcomes for others."

But, while Jane was happy for the outcome of Michel as Cape Doom's new leader, she was still violated and humiliated by Colonel Staquait the night she and her friends arrived as prisoners. As the memories of that horrible night came to her mind, a small tear trickled down her face, ruining the makeup she had put on her face for the ceremony. Tarzan understood his wife's pain and suffering and gave her a small hug.

"Jane," comforted Tarzan. "I know that while you are happy for Michel, I want you to know that what Staquait did to you and your friends were unforgivable and now that he is dead, he will never harm you again and you have both Michel and Monsieur Dumont to thank for that."

"But, can you help me heal like a true husband should?" Jane asked.

"Of course, Jane," Tarzan said softly. "That's what I am here for."

Tarzan then decided that the best way to take Jane's mind off that horrible night was for a nice game of Treetop Tag.

"You know, Jane," said Tarzan. "We still have a game of Treetop Tag to play, you know."

"Well then," laughed Jane. "In that case, you're it!"

Jane tagged Tarzan and hiked up the skirt of her yellow dress and ran into the jungle with Tarzan running not far behind. As the sun began to set, Dumont watched as Tarzan, the ape man and his wife and beautiful friend and customer ran back into the jungle, knowing that all was well and that a new chapter in all of their lives was about to written.


End file.
